Storm on the Horizon
by LovingYourWork
Summary: In a busy night for the CSI’s the team are called to deal with multiple cases. Far too late they realise in actual fact they were falsely lured away. It’s a mistake that could cost Greg Sanders his life.
1. A Fatal Mistake?

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Summary: In a busy night for the CSI's the team are called to deal with multiple cases. Far too late they realise in actual fact, they were falsely lured away. A mistake that could cost Greg Sanders his life.

A/N: First of all I just want to say I only just discovered CSI recently. I know how silly of me but thanks to continuous repeats of various seasons in the UK, I am quickly catching up. However I do apologise if my characterisation is a bit off. This story has no pairings as such; it focuses on the action and drama and is centred on my favourite character Greg.

As far as timeline is concerned, nothing specific but for the purposes of the storyline, it takes place before Greg begins his CSI training so make of that what you will!

Let the tale begin!

Grissom was dealing out the night's duties, boy had it been a busy night, for poor Sara Sidle especially who no sooner had come back from one case was to be sent out again with Nick Stokes. "Nick, Sara you've got a double homicide to deal with"

"Great!" Sara replied with mock enthusiasm. Grissom looked down at his case notes and frowned "we also have a double homicide"

"In the same night?" Catherine questioned, "There has got to be a link there somewhere".

"Ok" Grissom decided "Nick and Sara will take the first scene, I Catherine and Warrick will take the second and Greg…" His voice wavered as he looked at the expectant eyes of the young tech. "You need to stay here to analyse those things Sara brought for you and all the things we will bring back".

Greg was unable to mask the disappointment he felt but dutifully got back to work on his samples. Cath looked back at the sweet spiky haired technician always so eager to please like a small child. He was desperate to get out into the field. Catherine had no doubts he would become a great Level 1 Investigator, he just wasn't quite ready yet.

Greg watched his friends go one by one and then continued with the work he was doing, boy was it so eerily quiet when the lab was empty! He put on some music to lift his spirits and was happily humming away as he examined some samples under the microscope. He was not more than twenty minutes into his CD when all the lights went out. Greg frowned, it couldn't be a power cut, his CD was still working and so was the other electrical equipment. He quickly produced his torch and went to investigate the cause of the blackout.

Nick and Sara had found their victims, a young male and a young female both shot in their head at point blank range, the wound was still fresh indicating the killer was not long gone. They had just finished bagging up the evidence, when Nick spotted something on the male he hadn't initially seen. A brown envelope was hanging out of his pants pocket. Curious, he pulled it out, what he saw made his blood run cold. It was addressed 'To the CSI's: Grissom, Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Sara.' He tore open the envelope and visibly shook as he read the content of the note to Sara. They exchanged horrified glances and bolted for the car.

Greg had discovered the source of the blackout, a broken fuse wire, _that's odd_ he thought he was just reaching to replace the fuse wire when he heard something that made his heart stop, at first he thought must have been hearing things but when he heard it again, there was no mistaking the deadly fire of gunshots. Terrified, he returned to his lab to warn everyone but it was deathly silent, his CD had stopped playing, there was just the dull drip of water in the darkness. He was stopped in his tracks as his torch clattered to the floor. "Greg" an unseen voice in front of him hissed.

Cath, Grissom and Warrick had discovered an identical note. Catherine's eyes widened in horror as she realised what had happened. They knew they were going to be too late.

"What do you want?" Greg bravely challenged the man who had stepped out of the shadows, a gun pointing straight towards him.

"Why Greg isn't it obvious I want you"

Greg shook with fear as the man approached, he was rooted to the spot, his mind screaming at him to run and don't look back, his feet stubbornly gluing themselves to the floor. He shoved Greg against the wall and cuffed his hands behind his back. Greg knew there were other people working in the building, should he call out for help. It seemed the man knew exactly what he was thinking "Oh you don't even have to think about that I killed everyone on this floor"

Greg felt as if he couldn't breath as his chest tightened. "You, you did what?" Greg now knew he was in the hands of a madman and at his mercy. He prayed he would just kill him quickly and get it over with. It seemed he was about to get his wish. He cuffed Greg to a chair and silenced his mouth with duct tape. Greg's heart beat faster and faster as the man stepped back and aimed and took his shot.

Catherine read the note again, still unwilling to believe it. They had been tricked.

_Catherine, Nick, Warrick Sara and dearest Grissom,_

_You all like to think you're so clever but guess what I'm smarter than all of you. I know how you think, I knew what would happen, and you're so laughably predictable. Well this time you've made a mistake, a big one. Poor, poor Greg all alone in the lab, you really shouldn't have done that you know, nobody to protect him. Anything could happen to him, Oh wait, maybe it already has…_

"Sick bastard" she murmured as they sped back. "Why Greg?" was the question on everybody's mind. "Not Greg, he couldn't be…" No Catherine refused to believe it didn't want to believe it.

Nick and Sara reached the lab first. Nick was out of the car before it even stopped. Nick ignored Sara's cries to wait and burst into the lab. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. Sara hurried to catch up to Nick, who had just let out an anguished cry. Sara stood in shocked disbelief at the scene in front of her.


	2. Piecing It All Together

Piecing it all together

Sara's hand flew to her face at the devastation that was displayed before her. Tech after tech, lying dead on the floor killed by a single fatal bullet. Behind her, she heard Catherine sobbing as Warrick and Grissom arrived with her. "Oh my god" Grissom cried out.

"You got the same note too?" Sara said in disbelief. It took awhile to check all the dead. Finally, they realised that Greg wasn't among them; Greg was nowhere to be found. Far from feeling relieved the CSI's were even more worried. Nick walked into Greg's lab, it seemed perfectly normal, undisturbed away from the horror that previously befallen them. Greg's rock music was blasting out. His eyes fell on the stereo a familiar brown envelope was taped to the top. He didn't even have to look at it to know who it would be addressed to it. "Guys!" he screamed reaching for the now familiar envelope. It was another note.

_Sorry CSI's you were too late weren't you to save your colleagues? Well, you probably broke Las Vegas speed limit, heroically trying but you weren't quite in time were you. And as for little Greggy you ask? Well, he's mine now, don't worry I haven't hurt him. Yet. I may give him back to you in time. Tick Tock the clock is ticking CSI's._

Nick slammed his hands down on the table top, startling the shell shocked CSI's. "Damnit!" he said angrily "he lured us away he played us for a fool"

"Nick there was no way we could know" Catherine had tears in her eyes as she comforted him, she felt so so numb. Her relief at not finding Greg as a dead body, as the first note insinuated, had now turned to fear again at finding him gone. God this guy was clever; he knew that this was a sure-fire way to twist the hearts of each and every CSI. Catherine was practically a mother figure to him, and it felt as if part of her had being taken away inside. Nick was obviously taking it really badly. Both he and Warrick treated him as a younger brother. Warrick just looked stunned, unable to comprehend what had had happened and Sara? Sara was openly sobbing, devastated at what had happened to her friend. Grissom was silent. Catherine suspected that Griss was blaming himself, beating himself up in side. For a moment they all stood stock still, too stunned to do anything and then somehow, somewhere their brains kicked into gear.

"Let me see the note" Grissom demanded. Nick handed him the note and was about to give him the envelope too for analysis, when he spotted something else tucked inside it. His initial shock at the note had prevented him from seeing it before; he pulled it out and gasped. A Polaroid shot of Greg gagged and handcuffed in the lab, Nick was unable to look at the picture, the picture of Greg so helpless, so terrified, the fear reflected in his eyes, staring at whatever madman had him captive. Nick had never seen somebody look so scared; he flipped the photo over not wanting to look at the kid's terrified eyes any longer. There was a number on the back with a message "You want him back? Call Me" written underneath it. He held up the photo for the rest of the team to see, there was an audible gasp from the group. Although he was unhurt, there was no denying the fear in his eyes.

"He left us a phone number" Nick solemnly said.

Grissom raked a hand through his hair, this wasn't good the guy had deliberately left his phone number; he doubted that they would be able to trace the call but set it up anyway. "Give me the number Nick" he sighed.

"No" Nick argued "I want to be the one to talk to him, please Griss" He begged.

Grissom relented and handed Nick the phone, shaking inside, Nick dialled the number of the madman that had taken their friend away from them.


	3. Proof of Life

In an unknown location some miles away, a phone rang in a car as the rain pelted down outside, splashing heavily against the windscreen. The driver smiled to himself as he casually took the call.

"Nick what a pleasant surprise" he drawled recognising the voice immediately. He turned around to face his prisoner, who looked up in surprise and fear as he called Nick's name.

"Who the hell are you? Sick son of a bitch!" Nick demanded angrily.

The man seemed delighted at the anger in Nick's voice "Now, now Nick, I can't tell you that yet or maybe you will work it out yourselves" he mused.

Nick was struggling to keep the emotion out of his voice as he glanced at his colleagues who shrugged back at him helplessly. No trace was showing up. Nick cursed under his breath. "Just tell us what you want!"

"Don't worry Nick, I will be back in touch with you all soon" he made as if to hang up.

"No wait!" Nick pleaded "please don't hurt him"

"I already told you I haven't touched a single spiky hair on his beautiful head"

"Prove it" Nick demanded "please let me talk to him, I wont believe you unless I hear from him"

The man was highly amused to hear Nick Stokes practically begging. Boy had he picked this one well he thought, looking into the scared but defiant eyes of his captive. "Very well" he sighed, reaching over to remove Greg's gag and holding the phone out to him. "Speak to your friend"

"Nick?" Greg's voice although groggy and confused had never sounded so good to the CSI's. Catherine practically buckled with relief at hearing Greg alive.

"Greggo?" Nick's voice sagged with obvious relief "Greg are you OK?"

"I'm fine" Greg shakily told him "Nick I'm sorry for what happened to the techs"

Nick sighed, typical Greg, blaming himself for something that was no way his fault. "Greg don't worry were gonna find you" He defiantly told the scared lab tech.

"Nick the guy its"

Greg's voice was immediately muffled as the man covered Greg's mouth with his hand to stop him blurting out some vital information. "That's a hell of a promise Nick" the man commented as he hung up, moving his hand away and deftly replacing Greg's gag. He stared again at his captive "well that was rather pleasant don't you agree?"

Greg was lying on his back, between the front and back seat of the car; his ankles were bound tightly together with duct tape as were his wrists tied in front of him. A large cloth was tied around his mouth effectively gagging him. He thought back to what happened at the lab, the moment he thought he was going to die, and then the horrified discovery of the bodies of some of his colleagues. The man had stepped back and taken a camera snapshot of him when he feared he was going to shoot him. The flash had blinded Greg momentarily as the man grabbed him and began walking him out of the building, his gun firmly placed into his back and his gloved hand over his mouth. Greg had no doubt that this guy would shoot anyone that tried to stop him. He wasn't wrong; a security guard Greg vaguely recognised came out. The man shot him point blank right in front of Greg's horrified eyes. He fell to the floor dead. Greg felt sick as the man continued to push him out and they passed more bodies of the techs that the man had shot and killed. Greg closed his eyes; he didn't want to see anymore as he heard yet another shot. Somehow he knew this was his fault, it always was. Clearly this man wanted Greg alive, he could have killed him long ago. In a way Greg wished he was dead, the guy obviously had plans to use him against the CSI's in some way. As he was forced into the back of the man's car he silently pleaded that they would forgive him for getting them in this mess.

The team stood around, completely at a loss what to do. Greg had been taken away, kidnapped from them when they were lured away. For what purpose they didn't know, did not know who had taken him away. In fact, they knew jackshit but they would find out that much they knew. They would have to, this madman would not win, and they were going to get Greg back.

Greg didn't know where he was going, he was being driven away possibly to his death, his friends didn't know where he was, that much he was sure. His colleagues were dead, it was his fault, he shed a silent tear, thinking of the dead and why he had not joined them. The car came to an abrupt halt. Greg swallowed hard and closed his eyes as the car door opened. The guy slapped a blindfold on him and pulled him out of the car. Greg struggled to get free of his firm grasp; he was not going to make this easy for him.

"Now, now Greggy be a good boy". Greg continued to struggle. The man sighed and easily hoisted Greg over his shoulder. Greg whimpered as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He was even more frightened now he couldn't see anything, he didn't know what lay in store but then again, he didn't really want to know. Tears were now soaking his blindfold as he wondered if he would ever come out of wherever he was alive.


	4. A Vital Lead

Ironically, their lab had become their very own crime scene. Six dead techs and one security guard. Sara shook her head in sheer disbelief as all the bodies were wheeled out. She had talked to some of them just hours ago now they were dead and Greg was gone. It was like some kind of awful nightmare but was a horrific reality. It was clear that the target had been Greg, these people had died because they got in the way, had probably tried to save Greg. They should have been there, could have prevented this, instead they had been lured away. Sara wished she could turn back the clock had taken Greg with them to the crime scene, kept him safe. She was broken from her thoughts by an urgent cry. "Hey we got a live one!"

Sara hurried to where Warrick was kneeled over a male tech; the bullet had missed its target, the heart. The man had made his first mistake, somebody had survived the massacre. "We got a weak pulse!" Warrick announced "We need medical help" They strapped the tech, Jack to a gurney and rushed him to hospital before he lost too much blood. Grissom and Sara followed closely behind. If Jack lived, then he would be a vital witness, he might know who took Greg, hopefully this would prove the breakthrough they were looking for. After an anxious wait for Grissom and Sara, Jack did pull through but was very very poorly. He wasn't up for fierce questioning the doctors warned Grissom and Sara as they went in to see him. On their arrival, Jack immediately pulled his oxygen mask off. He wanted to help, Greg was his friend.

"Jack" Sara gently approached him "you don't have to tell us anything if you're not up to it"

"No no, I want to tell you what happened, I want to help Greg"

Sara nodded her acknowledgement at the brave tech to continue.

"I don't think he knew I was there" Jack shakily began "I hid behind some boxes when I heard the gunshots. I couldn't believe what had happened. I saw Lindy shot right in front of me" He paused as if reliving the awful moment. "Then I heard Greg cry out and saw him, saw him being dragged away. He had his hand over Greg's mouth and a gun at his back. I couldn't let him take Greg away. I tried to stop them tried to stop him taking Greg away from us. I was foolish really, he just shot me outright. Grissom and Sara listened in horror to Jack's ordeal.

Grissom asked him the question he needed to know "Jack do you know who kidnapped Greg?"

Jack nodded his head weakly at Grissom

"Griss" he said barely in a whisper "It was Paul Simmonds."

The name meant nothing to Sara but it was obviously a different story for Grissom. His face had paled almost to the same colour as the ill Jack and he needed to sit down. His eyes clouded, the name sending jolts of recognition and fear through his body.

"Griss are you OK?" Sara looked at him concerned, he obviously recognised the name, and by the expression on his face she deduced it wasn't exactly a good thing.

All he simply said was "Greg's in big trouble".

Paul carried Greg into his little hideaway, he preferred to call home, the young lab tech was quietly sobbing, and the sound was muffled by the gag. Paul felt sorry for him, an innocent victim, but he had to do this, there was no other way. He wasn't about to change his mind now, those who did him wrong had to pay. It was unfortunate about all those techs dying but they got in the way. He remembered the final person that had challenged him, Jack Robins; they had both stared at each other in shock, Jack should never have been there. Paul had almost hesitated to kill him but finally he had regained his senses and quickly shot him. Jack had to die, he couldn't be allowed to live because that would be too risky for sure and spoil a lot of the fun he had planned.


	5. Face from the Past?

A face from the past?

Grissom told the others what Jack had told them, when he and Sara arrived back at the lab. Again the name meant nothing to Warrick or Nick but Cath's eyes widened in disbelief as she visibly trembled "But he died!" she whispered "we all thought he died"

Nick, Sara and Warrick waited impatiently to be told the story from the two older investigators. From their reaction it seemed this wasn't going to be pretty.

"About ten years ago, there was a young lab technician who worked with us called Paul Simmonds" Catherine explained "Something awful happened, Grissom had no option at all but to fire him"

"What happened?" Sara asked not sure she wanted to know.

"A young female employee was raped" Catherine said, her eyes downcast "right here in this lab Paul was the only one here that night, it had to be him but there was no proof, no evidence she washed it away immediately. She refused to name him, wouldn't give evidence against him, she killed herself several days later"

"Whoa" Nick sucked in his breath, struggling to believe something like that had happened.

"We didn't want to believe it" Grissom continued "he had been a good kid, chirpy excitable, much like Greg now" he added somewhat sadly "But something changed he became angry, irrational, he wasn't the Paul we once knew. He would turn up for shifts late, was sometimes drunk and then the rape happened.

"It made me think of something that same girl who was raped had said about Paul some months earlier" Catherine confided "She came to me and told me that she may have been mistaken but saw Paul 'doing something' to a corpse."

"Oh god" Sara breathed, sickened

"I dismissed it off hand I knew Paul he wouldn't do something like that but after that girl was raped I realised just what a sick man he must be." The realisation suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh god that bastard has Greg!" Catherine broke down. Nick and Warrick were stunned as Sara did her best to comfort Catherine.

Nick finally spoke "Er Griss you said something about thinking he was dead?"

"We all did" Grissom replied "obviously because there was no evidence he was never prosecuted, he moved on but five years ago, to cut a long story short, there was an accident, Paul's car ended up in a fireball after hitting a tanker. Both he and his female passenger, who we later found out to be kidnapped, were engulfed, they died instantly, nobody could possibly have survived. By the time the emergency services arrived they could find nothing. The fire brigade reckoned they could simply have been burnt to nothing; such was the ferocity of the fire. He was dead but no body was ever recovered. His house was searched, we found two missing people, locked in a basement. A guy and girl both dead, both sexually assaulted"

Nick was not at all liking the sound of this guy who was holding Greg captive. "What does he want with Greg?" Nick asked almost too afraid to hear the answer.

"To get at me" was Gil Grissom's saddened reply.

"Griss" Sara called sometime later, do you have a picture of this guy from 10 years ago? I want to run a match file on him, you know see what he would look like if he was naturally aged"

"There should be one in his case file" Grissom replied, going to retrieve it. He returned with a glossy photo which he handed to Sara.

"Oh my god" she breathed, showing the photo to Nick and Warrick. At first they saw nothing, the young smiling man in the picture didn't seem at all familiar but then in his eyes, they saw exactly what Sara had seen.

"No need to run the age thing" Warrick stated turning to a surprised Grissom. "Cos this is our friendly neighbourhood mailman" Catherine gaped at him.


	6. Confrontations

A/N: Im so glad that so many of you are enjoying this! Im going on a bit of a football weekend this weekend so was debating whether or not to give you another chapter before i go.. and here it is.

Yes i know im spoiling you, what with these regular updates but make the most of this because unfortunately uni kicks in soon and updates will be less frequent, but panic not there's a lot more of this story to come and will be worth the wait i promise you. Thanks for all the great reviews i hope you continue to enjoy it. The next few chapters will be explaining a few things with regards to why this has happened to our poor Greggy. And i apologise in advance but thereare more cliff hangers to come. Sorry about that evil grin

Greg was still struggling to comprehend what had happened in the last few hours. Tristan O' Connor, the mailman had seemingly flipped, killing techs and kidnapping Greg. Sure he had been a bit of an odd ball but was friendly enough they had even made plans for a night out! Greg and Nick had always taken the time to talk to him, and had often held conversations about the weekend's sports results. What had made a mild mannered guy turn into such a psycho? That's why he had tried to warn Nick about his kidnapper's identity. What if Tristan turned up to work as normal tomorrow and attacked somebody else? Greg didn't know what this man had planned all he knew was he was not going to like it.

"He's being working here!" Grissom exploded "God has he been laughing at us! How long has been here?" he demanded

Sara frowned "Um about six months I think" Grissom was appalled "and I never knew about him?"

"Actually Griss, I think he gave you a package the other day" Nick said, trying to remember.

Suddenly, Grissom did remember "He had a cap almost pulled over his face" He moaned "I barely looked at him; I was so busy, just signed and let him go. God if I had just looked, I would have known, there's no disputing those eyes, no matter how different his physical appearance may be"

"Did he know Greg?" Catherine suddenly said

Sara nodded her head sadly "He talked to Greg a lot about his lab work, he seemed really interested".

Grissom was disgusted "he had six months to plan whatever sadistic thing he has in mind, we had a serial killer on our premises on numerous occasions!"

Nick closed his eyes; he didn't want to think about Greg being in the hands of a serial killer.

Greg figured he was probably in a basement; the room was cold and dark. Tristan tied him to a chair and removed his blindfold. Tristan smiled at the fear in Greg's eyes. "I'm going to tell you a story about me now Greg, I'm not who you think I am Greg, I'm not Tristan O'Connor."

Okay Greg thought, kind of obvious, fearful of what he would say next.

"My name is Paul Simmonds, now I know that means nothing to you, it didn't mean anything to Nick or Sara or Warrick but say that name to Cath or Grissom and watch their eyes flash with fear."

Nope Greg did definitely not like the sound of this guy, Grissom feared no one.

"You want to know why they fear me, what I did?" knowing full well that Greg couldn't reply and had no choice. He came and sat nearer Greg. Greg could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he reached out to Greg and stroked his hair.

"You see I was like you once Greg, young idealistic, working in the lab under Gil Grissom. I was happy, really happy but then that stupid girl came along. I actually tried to help her you know? Can you believe that?" He laughed bitterly.

Greg didn't have the slightest idea what this Paul guy was ranting on about but he was very scared. Without warning Paul pulled Greg's head back very quickly so they were practically eyeball to eyeball. Greg's breath was now coming in raspy gasps as he was forced to look directly into the eyes of his demented kidnapper.

"He fired me there and then on the spot in front of everyone. He didn't even have the facts. I didn't even touch that girl but he wouldn't, couldn't believe me" He let go of Greg and started pacing the room. "I never wanted to hurt anyone, I never meant to kill her but it felt good, so good I couldn't stop I wanted more and after what he did to me, others had to suffer. So I made him suffer as so many homicides he had to investigate were courtesy of me. Of course he didn't know that, not yet I was too smart to be discovered."

Greg felt sick to his stomach and cried inside, he had been kidnapped by a serial killer, not only that but an absolute grade 'A' loony tune. Paul continued to rant but Greg was barely listening no more, desperately trying to block out his voice and tried to think of happy times in his life. He was going to die here, that much he was now certain of. Suddenly, Paul wheeled around to face him, scaring him out of his reverie.

"Are you listening to me Greg! I hate it when people ignore me!"

Greg nodded his head furiously that yes he was listening. This seemed to satisfy Paul somewhat and he calmed down. "So Greg don't you want to know why you're here?" he said flashing him a malicious grin.

Greg didn't know whether this was a rhetorical question or not and decided the best thing to do was nod anyway; it was not wise to upset this fragile guy at all.

"You know you weren't part of my plans at all Greggy until dearest Nick told me something and I realised I had no option, you were the perfect choice." He laughed to himself "Do you know how pathetically easy it is to fake your own death and then get a new identity?" Greg obligingly shook his head. "It's ridiculously easy Greg, almost as easy as getting a job as a mailman. Do you know how thrilling that was for me? To be so close to Grissom's precious team, knowing I was only a matter of moments away from wiping you all out in one go. I seriously considered the bomb idea but then I realised he would die too quickly with no suffering. I couldn't have that so I did a little more observations and what I found was how much you were loved Greg!" His voice seethed with jealousy. "Sara and Warrick couldn't speak highly enough of you. Nick said you were like a younger brother. And as for Catherine and Grissom you were treated as a son by both!" Paul grabbed a knife as his anger threatened to boil over. "Why are you so loved? I was exactly like you! But I was never even respected, let alone loved!" He spat out, sliding the blade under Greg's chin and letting it make a tiny nick and bleed. Greg wanted desperately to cry but he was not going to give Paul the satisfaction. Paul got up to leave the room, leaving Greg alone in the darkness, cold hungry and terrified, his tears were falling freely now.


	7. Fight For Freedom

A/N: Ok you know what guys, its a really slow Sunday and it turns out I'm not going to the football till tomorrow now sooooooo chapter 7 is here todayfor your pleasure. I love spoiling people!

Some time later Paul returned, seemingly ready to continue his rant at a helpless Greg. "But even after their sickening gush of love for you I still wasn't decided. I was still thinking. Do you know how I came so close to killing Nick and Sara from right under Grissom's nose? I seriously considered it. It would give me enormous satisfaction". He seemed to be remembering an incident, a sadistic smile was playing on his lips. "You remember when Sara and I accidentally got stuck in the mailroom?"

Greg nodded, he remembered it well. "In that room I considered killing her there and then, Grissom was just two rooms away, do you know how much of a buzz that gave me, how close I was to snuffing out the life of one of his precious CSI's. I fantasised about just grabbing her around the throat and squeezing all the life out of her with my own bare hands, just like I did to the others".

Greg could feel a rush of bile in his throat, but the gag forced him to swallow it back down. This guy was an absolute sadist. He looked at Paul in repulsion and fear as he continued.

"And then there was Nick, I followed him home, the poor clueless sod didn't even realise. He really needs to get better security; it was too easy for me. I watched him sleeping, I could have done anything to him I wished but I didn't because of you" Poor Greg was so confused and absolutely terrified.

"Nick told me that you were applying to be a Level 1 CSI and that he was so proud of you!" Fed up having a one way conversation, Paul untied Greg's gag. Surprised, Greg immediately took in big gulps of fresh air, unsure what to do with his new found freedom of speech. He didn't know what to say. At least when he was gagged, he couldn't say anything to tip this psychopath over the edge. He feared one wrong word and that knife would be coming dangerously close to his skin. What he came out with, his words of freedom surprised even himself.

"Nick really said that?"

This seemed to confuse Paul momentarily "Yeh"

Despite the perilous situation he was in. Greg's heart was singing inside. They believed in him. Nick was proud! He wished he had been able to express his gratitude to Nick in person.

Paul continued "Why did you get that chance, what makes you so special?"

Greg was stunned, up until that moment, he had no idea that he was special, hell he didn't even know if Sara and Grissom liked him. "I honestly don't know" he answered truthfully. He decided to take the plunge and ask him a question, he had nothing to lose, well except his life but he figured he was going to lose that one way or another, at least if he pissed him off, he might die quickly. "Why them? I understand why you're mad at Grissom and at me but what about the others?"

Greg tensed, braced himself for an attack that never came.

Paul was surprisingly rational. "Don't you see they've got what I want, they must suffer too!" He seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown. "Do you really think that I ever wanted to be like this? A feared man? All I ever wanted to be was a hero, like in the comic books. I wanted to fight crime not be the baddie!" His voice had become almost child like.

"Nobody ever wants to be the bad guy" Greg said quietly, thinking his thoughts aloud. Paul looked at Greg.

"Gil Grissom made me what I am today" he said hatefully "You see how he has lured me to the dark side Greg? Don't you?" Paul was almost begging Gregg to agree with him.

"Yes" Greg dutifully agreed, his heart hammering in his chest as Paul came to stand behind him.

"I have to go out now but don't worry I'll be back and if you're good I may even get you some food and even untie you." He retied Greg's gag tightly around his mouth. "You understand why I have to do that right?"

Greg nodded that he understood and watched Paul leave the room and heard the sound of a car leaving. The fact that Paul had insisted on gagging him suggested to Greg that he may be in a position where he could call for help, or then again he thought, _I could be somewhere in the Nevada desert._ He sighed and looked around the room for anything that might aid him. Despite Paul leaving him relatively unharmed, Greg firmly believed the only way he would be getting out of here alive would be if he escaped. Frustrated he found nothing that was useful or within reach, the room had been swept clean and Paul had taken the knife with him. It was times like this Greg regretted not carrying a weapon with him. He silently promised himself that if he survived this he would always do just that.

He was about to give up and resign himself to his fate when he spotted something shining in the corner. He dragged his chair over to get a closer look and to his delight discovered it was a shard of broken glass, not very big but should be sharp enough to cut through the duct tape. He edged closer to it and using his considerable athletic frame picked it up with his bound feet. He jammed it between his ankles and used it to saw through the tape, moving the edge of the glass up and down. He winced as the glass caught his pants and began to make deep cuts on his ankles and bare feet. He gritted his teeth and ignored the pain concentrating on the task at hand; he may not get another chance. His ankles were a bloody mess before he got his reward and the tape snapped. With his ankles now free, he gripped the piece of glass firmly with his feet as blood ran down from his slick ankles. He pulled his chair over to the table and rocked it back against the wall as far he could without falling over. He stretched his legs up high to place the glass on the edge of the table. Then he slid his chair backwards so his bound hands were able to face the table and strained to reach the glass. If he dropped it, Greg knew he would probably not have enough time to pick it up again. He succeeded in getting a tight grip as possible with his hands tied and moved the glass upwards, cutting his hands open as he desperately tried to break the tape. After a lot of pain, his bonds were broken; Greg brought his bloody hands quickly up to his face to remove the gag and then removed the rope around his waist that bound him to the chair.

_I'd like to see Nick do that_ he thought smugly, thinking of the elaborate way he had freed himself. In his elation at getting free, he hadn't even considered the very likely possibility that the door was locked.

"Damnit!" He cursed trying the handle. He threw himself against the door, it wasn't budging. There was no window at all in the basement. Greg sank to the floor defeated; he only had one option left. "HELP!" he screamed at the top of his voice "Please God somebody help me!" But no help came. Greg couldn't stop the tears that were forming in his eyes. He suddenly heard the roar of a car engine and made his mind up what he was going to do.

As soon as the door opened, Greg threw himself on a startled Paul, pushing him to the floor and making a deep cut on his face with the glass. Paul, who had been initially shell shocked at finding his young captive free, quickly regained the upper hand. He used his slight weight advantage to pin Greg down, forcing him to drop the glass.

"Don't make me hurt you Greg!"

Greg looked Paul defiantly in the eyes and kicked at him, forcing Paul to let him go momentarily. Greg scrambled clear of him; the open door was just a few feet away from him. Paul grabbed hold of his already tender ankle and pulled Greg back towards him, Greg howled in pain as he desperately tried to pull free. Then he felt something plunge into his arm, at first he thought it was a knife but as he looked back in horror, discovered it was a syringe. Greg saw spots dancing in front of his eyes and the room began to spin, slowly the world was being taken away from him. He saw again the open door, his escape to freedom then nothing.


	8. Finding the Evidence

A/N: Hello everyone! Well after returning from the football (or soccer depending on where you are in the world!) in an extremely bad mood having seen my team throw away a 3-1 lead to draw 3-3 (!) your lovely reviews cheered me up no end so thank you! Here is the next two instalments, as i may not be able to update for a while so heres double the fun now. Just to to reply to a couple of comments.. Dont worry there is much more angst and drama to come and no Paul's not _really_ evil at the minute but trust me you wont be saying that in a few chapters time that's all I'll say...

The CSI's were struggling to come to terms with the recent events, the massacre at the lab and Greg's subsequent abduction had left everybody stunned. Gil Grissom broke the uneasy silence. "As devastating as tonight has been, we can't just shut down. Were still needed tonight and as Greg is one of our own, we will have to pass the case over".

His team gaped at him "You're not seriously suggesting we just go back out on the shift like nothings happened?" Nick said incredulously.

"That's exactly it"

"No way Griss! I can't just abandon him. He's out there somewhere with a psycho. It's up to us to find him!"

"We don't even know if he's still alive" Grissom's words hung in the air. It had been almost three hours since they heard from Paul; they had not been able to contact him again. "Who's to say he hasn't killed him already"

"I don't think he's dead" Cath spoke up "and I don't think we should give up on him" she said firmly.

"IB aren't gonna like it" Griss began, sighing.

"Screw the IB!" Catherine's eyes flashed with anger before her voice softened "This is Greg were talking about"

"It ain't that easy Catherine, we don't even know what he wants…"

"Damnit Gil yes it is! We shouldn't just be sat around here twiddling our thumbs waiting for that bastard to make the first move. We should be out trying to find anything that might help us to find Greg"

"Ok" Grissom relented "but this guy is not going to be easy to pin down. He was a data analyst and a pretty damn good one at that, he knows exactly what evidence we process at a crime scene and therefore will know how to cover his tracks"

"So you don't think we'll find much at either crime scene?" Sara questioned

"Wait a minute, you mean yours was an actual crime scene?" Warrick stated confused.

"Yeh" Nick replied "double homicide, you mean yours was a fake?"

"Uh huh" Grissom mused "Well what we need to do is to identify the vics, find out if they are just random, or tied to him in any way, what's the significance of their location? I want no stone left unturned, no alleyway untouched. Do we know where 'Tristan' lives?"

Nick nodded miserably "Greg and me went there once to play poker"

Catherine was shocked "Nick, just how well did you know this guy?"

"He just seemed like an Ok kind of guy, if only I knew who he truly was and what he was planning, I would never let him anywhere near Greg, I would have killed him"

"Nick and Sara I want you to go to this guys house, and search it from top to bottom for anything that may tell us, where he took Greg"

Nick and Sara entered Tristan's house, guns drawn in case, this guy was really stupid enough to bring Greg here. Nick covered Sara's back as they swept through the house room by room, just the basement to go, she remembered what Grissom had said about was found in the basement at his old house, bracing herself; she quickly flung the door open. "Clear" she sighed.

"I just can't believe this is happening" Nick said as he and Sara began their search. "Tristan was just normal, a nice guy"

"You weren't to know" Sara comforted "you could never have prevented this happening" She watched Nick enter the bedroom and continued her search of the living room. "This guy's place is absolutely spotless" Sara groaned "were not gonna find anything"

"I wouldn't be too sure" Nick entered the room, his face pale. "I found these in a box in his closet" he said, holding up two videotapes, one was labelled 'Nick', the other 'Greg'.

Sara stared at him in horror, fearful of what would be on them but knew they had to watch. Shaking, Nick passed her one of the cassettes and pushed it in. As the screen came to life, Nick couldn't prevent the horrified gasp that escaped his lips. It was a tape of Nick, alone in his house, sleeping, and the tape continued a good 30 minutes before it cut to a new scene of the boys playing poker in the very living room that Nick and Sara were watching in. The screen went blank.

"Sick bastard" Sara murmured. Nick looked ill, his privacy had been completely violated. They forced themselves to watch the other tape, it was even worse. The camera was roaming through the empty rooms of Greg's apartment but then they heard a sound that chilled Sara to the bone. "Is that running water?" Sara's fears were confirmed, Greg was being partly filmed taking a shower. The picture moved in closer. The guy must have been filming from the doorway, Greg was only partly obscured. The tape stopped abruptly.

Tears were forming in Nick's eyes "I should have known, should have prevented this happening, how could I let this happen, I'm so sorry Greg" he whispered, wondering what his friend was going through right this moment.

Greg awoke in the same room as before, his hands handcuffed tightly above him to some metal drainpipes, he was distressed and his body was slick with sweat so much so that Paul had removed Greg's shirt. The last time Greg had felt this sick was when he had a fever, his throat felt dry and his eyes heavy.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded of Paul, remembering the syringe. The room was beginning to spin he could barely see Paul for his haze.

"You made me do it Greg; I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it so early. Don't worry its not lethal, not yet in small doses, just slowly makes you weaker" He grinned at Greg maliciously.

_Drugs_ Greg thought or a virus, he began to panic, thinking of all the deadly viruses he could have injected into him and what they would eventually do to his body. Paul left the room briefly, Greg barely noticed until he returned, thrusting a glass of liquid to his lips. Greg refused to drink it.

"Oh come on Greg, do you really think that I'd poison you? Where would be the fun in that? One sip and you die? Its just water Greg, take it or leave it"

Greg cautiously smelt the liquid and allowed his lips to sip the water. He_ was_ thirsty and soon began to suck it down greedily. It made him feel slightly better and cooled down his hot body. He had no sense of time whether it was day or night, the room was completely dark. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious for. He figured it must have been quite long because his cut hands and wrists were long dried up as were his ankles. The long bloody slash on Paul's cheek that Greg had made with the glass was also healed. Greg took a moment to study his kidnapper; he was only just in his thirties, tall with short dark brown hair. Just looked like a typical normal guy that would be popular with the girls. Nobody would guess that he was a mass murderer, Greg found himself genuinely wondering just what had made the guy flip; his ranting had explained a little but just where it had all gone wrong?

After they had recovered from their shocking find, Nick and Sara continued the search of Paul's house. Sara found more sickening items detailing Greg's movement and shift patterns together with detailed plans of the lab and who was on shift when. This guy was a real pro and he had planned this right under everyone's noses and that's what stung more than anything else. This wasn't just any old crime scene, it was their lab it was as if the guy was laughing at them. Under the mattress they found something more significant, a diary or more accurately a diary of hate specifically towards Grissom. They bagged the item together with the other evidence they had found, they hadn't found anything else that may help them locate Greg, and they hoped that the others might have found anything more useful.


	9. Horrific Realisations

. As they were making their way outside the house, Nick's cell phone rang; he glanced at the number flashing up 'private caller'. He looked at Sara, who urged him to answer it. "Hello?"

"Nick! Is that you?"

"Greg!" Nick shouted in surprise startling Sara, "Greg thank god are you OK?"

"Yeh" Greg lied "I'm fine" he replied, looking nervously at his kidnapper, who was currently holding a gun to his head.

"Greg where are you?"

"Can't say" he rasped.

Nick guessed that Paul was there, "Greg, you don't sound fine, what's he done to you?"

Greg was about to reply when the phone was snatched away by Paul and his hand muffled his cries. "Nothing" Paul harshly replied "Absolutely nothing, but he wont stay in pristine condition forever, remember that Nick"

"You bastard" Nick seethed "what's Greg ever done to you?"

There was a long silence at the other end of the phone and Nick feared he had hung up, until he heard more muffled cries, telling him, he was still on the line. "Well?"

"Have you worked out who I am yet?" Paul finally replied softly.

Nick paused, didn't know whether it was best to tell the truth or not. "Yes" he admitted.

Paul whistled appreciatively "Wow gotta say I'm impressed with you CSI's, I thought it might take you a little longer if I'm honest"

Nick decided it was best not to reveal to Paul exactly how much they knew about him, he was certainly not going to divulge that it was because Jack had survived that they knew. He answered carefully. "Tristan" he said deliberately using his alias "why are you doing this, I thought we were all friends?"

Paul could barely hide his amusement, so they weren't as smart as he had given them credit for, so Nick thought he was just some mailman turned psycho "Poor naïve Nick, say goodbye to Greggo, be sure to tell dear Grissom that he is OK. For now"

"NO" Nick screamed but was immediately disconnected. He turned to face Sara, who had heard everything, "Why can't he just tell us what he wants? What the hell is his game? We know he wants to get back at Grissom, but where does Greg fit into all this? Maybe Greg's not a specific target; maybe he was going to target any of us" Nick was trying to convince himself that Greg wasn't in immediate danger.

Sara wished that she could believe that Greg had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time but that video was hauntingly stuck in the back of her mind. "But what we found in there…" She said her voice shaking

Nick's face turned white as the realization hit him "Oh god you don't think that he was" he couldn't bring himself to say it

"I don't think that it was a coincidence that Greg was in the shower, I think he's sexually attracted to Greg". She sadly admitted. Nick turned around and wretched violently.

Grissom, Warrick Catherine and Brass were busy processing the crime scene when they got the call from Nick that they had all being hoping for, Greg was definitely still alive, Nick had spoken to him and although he sounded disorientated and possibly drugged, he was alive and as long as he stayed that way, they were going to do their damn best to find him. There didn't seem to be anything significant about the crime scene. The girl was found on the bed, had been strangled before she was shot but there was no sign of sexual assault. The guy had been shot dead in the living room; the bullet casing was the same as what had been used at the laboratory massacre. The house they were found in was a quiet neighbourhood. They were just a young couple; a passing friend had discovered the slayings when he got no answer. The neighbours hadn't heard a thing, Paul must have snuck in, killed them and left again unseen, and the question was why. Paul lured the CSI's away and left the note on the dead man's clothing as the distraction that enabled him to grab Greg.

"It's possible" Warrick theorized "that they were chosen solely because of their location, this place was easily too far away for Nick and Sara to get back to the lab even if they discovered the note the second they walked through the door"

"Well if that's the case" Catherine commented "Then why these two why not the man that lives alone two doors down or the middle aged couple and their teenage son? There's got to be some greater significance than just location"

"There's absolutely no sign of forced entry anywhere" Brass clarified "no broken windows, any hint of a door being forced, and yes I checked the attic" he added remembering that particular case all too well. "This guy is either the world's greatest burglar or they knew him and let him in"

Grissom who had been fairly silent for a while suddenly spoke "He's playing us; he chose these two because of their similarity to Rick and Mary"

"Rick and Mary?" Warrick questioned

"The bodies in the basement" Catherine grimaced remembering, "You're right Gil, they are a similar age, Rick and Mary were a young couple too, Mary's blond hair blue eyes and slim frame is virtually identical to the victim. Mary was strangled too. The only difference is Rick was stabbed not shot and they were both sexually assaulted post-mortem. There is no sign of sexual assault on either of these two vics"

"He didn't have time, their sole use was to create a crime scene for us" Grissom remarked

"He's gone to an awful lot of trouble, just to get us out of the way to snatch Greg" Catherine observed

"He's toying with us" said Grissom "He sees it as a personal triumph. He could easily have followed Greg home and knocked him out, then taken him but he didn't, he kidnapped him from what should have been the relative safety of Greg's own lab. From right under our own noses damnit!" Grissom's carefully concealed anger was beginning to simmer dangerously now. "The one place in the world that should be safe and secure and he just breezed through and took him, killing anyone who stood in his way, just like that. He's mocking us well and truly, he wants his revenge and wants to make damn sure I suffer."


	10. Clues and a Shocking Discovery

A/N : After a highly successful weekend which saw my boys win 4-1 away from home and top the league(!) I returned a very happy woman indeed and heres the next chapter for you all, its a bit of a short one but really crucial, the chapter after this one should hopefully be up very shortly and its a biggie in terms of turning points in the story...

Greg felt for sure he had drifted in and out of consciousness since he spoke to Nick. Paul had left him chained up in the darkness for what felt like hours; Greg's hands were beginning to ache tirelessly from being suspended above him. He was handcuffed so tightly he was beginning to lose the circulation of blood to his wrists. He was sitting uncomfortably on the hard stone floor, his legs outstretched in front of him, he was still shirtless and sweating profusely, and Paul had injected him again with a dose of whatever drug or virus he was pumping into his body. Greg had to breathe slowly because the pain in his chest hurt so much, he tried to recall all the happy moments in his life to keep his mind off his impending fate. He had fought him once and lost and was gradually growing weaker and weaker, he found himself looking forward to his death if only to take away the pain, he wished Paul would just kill him and be done with it, anything was preferable to this torture. He had lost all hope; his friends were not coming to save him.

Back at the lab, Grissom and the team were working tirelessly, desperately to find anything that would give them a clue to where Greg could possibly be. They had worked throughout the night with little success and it was starting to show. Sara was pale and withdrawn as she sat in the break room, cradling a cup of coffee, Nick was next to her lost in thought. Just yesterday they had all sat here laughing and joking, now there was an empty void where Greg and his Blue Hawaiian should have been sat. Nick never realised how much Greg really meant to him until he was gone. Gone was the kooky spiky hair, gone was the cheeky grin and smiling warm eyes and gone was the big heart and sweet sensitive nature that made Greg Sanders the truly special man that he was. Nick crushed his plastic coffee cup in frustration and hurled it across the room, just missing a shocked Catherine as she entered the room.

"Archie's got something on the security video" She announced the optimism in her voice plain for all to hear. Sara snapped to attention and quickly followed Nick and Catherine. Warrick and Grissom were already huddled round the monitor as the three CSI's entered.

Archie was glued to the screen intently. "All footage of what happened inside the building has been cut to bits" He explained "but I did get some footage of the car park, it seems our perp must have forgot about, look here"

The CSI's crammed round the monitor to see the footage. "This shows the footage of what happened between 11 and 1.30am. This is 12.58am"

They watched intently as the sullen dark car park suddenly sprang to life. The fire door on the left of the screen burst open and two shadowy figures emerged. Grissom leaned in closer, urging Archie to zoom in on the figures, he dutifully did it was clear it was Paul and Greg. Paul had a stranglehold grip on him as he dragged Greg. Even with the grainy images, the terror on Greg's face was frighteningly easy for them all to see. Warrick cursed in disgust and they all winced as Greg was so roughly shoved into the back of the car and then drove away at high speed.

"Did we get the licence plate?" Nick asked hopefully

Archie rewound the footage and then froze it and zoomed in on the car as it prepared to speed away. "Got it" He declared.

"Archie did you say that the footage goes back as far as 11pm?" Grissom asked

"Sure" he replied

"Do it" They watched as Archie found the car park footage for 11pm. The car that Paul used was still there it was there from 11pm to 1am.

At first Catherine didn't get the significance and then she realised, she ran back to get the post mortem results, realising what Grissom was getting at.

"Post mortem says they died between 11.30 and 12am" She confirmed. "It's possible he used another car but then no other left and returned during that time, he couldn't possibly get back in time so that means…"

"He didn't kill the couple" Grissom completed her sentence as they all came to the same shocking conclusion. "He's got an accomplice"


	11. The Nightmare Worsens

For the first time Greg was aware that it was in actual fact daylight. The tiniest rays of sunshine were creeping through the smallest of cracks at a boarded up window Greg hadn't noticed before. Was it really only just morning? His ordeal seemed to have lasted for days but it appeared it was only mere hours ago since he was abducted from the lab. Maybe there was still hope then, 24 hours had not yet passed, the prime time frame to find a kidnapping victim. But Greg soon found himself realising this was no ordinary kidnapping, no ransom would be demanded, no exchange or rescue would take place, and this was just plain harsh revenge.

At that moment the door to his prison cell as he preferred to think of it opened. Paul was stood in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. Greg felt sick; he had such a sadistic smile. "Hey kiddo" he greeted him, ruffling Greg's hair in a manner more akin to father and son rather than kidnapper and captive. "It seems were famous! Check out the news" He turned up the portable radio he had brought with him so Greg could hear the news report.

"The Las Vegas Crime Lab is this morning reeling from a chain of events which has ended with the brutal deaths of at least seven employees. Last night it seems an unknown assailant broke into the CSI building and brutally killed six lab technicians and one security guard. Another young technician is feared to have been abducted. Gregory Sanders was found to be missing and police have reason to believe he was kidnapped. We have no further information regarding this incident but we understand that every effort is being made to locate Mr Sanders and investigations are ongoing into the deaths that occurred last night. It is thought that none of the elite Crime Scene Investigators were present at the time of the murders and suspected abduction…"

"Every effort eh Greggo? Impressive. They could have the entire LVPD looking and they would never find us"

Greg glared at him, not wanting to converse, the bulletin had shocked him to hear the brutal truth and to hear his name. He wondered what people must think, why he was spared the slaughter. Some people probably thought he was involved and the kidnap claim was just a cover up. He sighed, wishing he could just move his arms or something he was so stiff, he found himself wondering if he hadn't tried to escape would he still be tied that chair, he decided it might be preferable to how he currently was, at least his arms wouldn't feel so tired.

"What do you think they're doing right now Greg? Will they all be looking for you?"

Greg ignored him. This incensed Paul who grabbed him viciously by the chin and forced Greg to look right at him. He slapped Greg hard across the face. "I told you never to ignore me!"

Greg reeled from the sting of the blow; Paul was so mentally unhinged and unpredictable, there was fire burning in his eyes and then just like that it was extinguished, replaced by his usual malicious grin. "How do you want to die Greg?"

"Now" He simply replied, almost begging.

Paul laughed harshly "Sorry no can do but you may get your wish later tonight. You certainly won't live to see tomorrow"

It was the kind of statement that should terrify anybody but to Greg he found it oddly comforting, it meant that his ordeal was finally coming to an end. "

But that's later, now is the time for me to have fun." Greg found himself wondering what Paul meant by 'fun' when without warning, he lunged forward and kissed a helpless Greg on the lips. Greg was too shocked to initially react but soon recoiled in horror and tried to pull his mouth away, Paul placed his hand on Greg's bare chest and with his other hand injected Greg's arm. Greg realised in that moment his ordeal was about to get even more horrifying than he could possibly imagine. He didn't care about crying in front of him anymore and his tears flowed readily as he begged him to stop. "Please god no" he sobbed but Paul ignored him, shushing him with a finger to his lips as he watched his captive break down in front of him, the kids terror made him even more attractive as he fought a losing battle against the drugs that were taking over his body, he was slowly losing self control, Greg's tormented body sank into black unconsciousness.

A/N: Ok so i really struggled with my emotions about how to play this out and decided to do it like this, its suggestion more than anything else, it gets no further explicit but you will be in no doubt i guess as to whats happened. Sorry if you dont like it later chapters will explain why i promise. When i wrote this there is another chapter between this one and the next but i dont know i guess i now dont think its necessary or appropriate? Let me know what you think


	12. What Now?

A/N: Ooh being so busy moving into my new home ive neglected to update somewhat, Sorry guys so i just popped up to the computer suite at uni to give you the next chapter, its a combination of the 'missing' chapter i wrote and the next one so its a bit of a bumper one for you to enjoy. I could give you the next chapter after this one but i really dont know when i will be able to update and because of how it ends you wouldnt want to be kept hanging for up to 2 weeks so ive left this one on a 'milder' cliff hanger.

After it was over, Greg just lay in a fetal position, unable to move partly because of the drugs in his system, partly through shock and fear. Paul had gone, he didn't know where, didn't care. He didn't care about anything now, he just wanted to die. Although he couldn't remember anything about the attack, Greg had seen enough evidence whilst working in the crime lab to identify a sexual assault victim. He was now that victim. It made him sick to even think about it, he lay there numbly for what felt like hours. What worried him the most though was Paul's absence although he would quite happily settle for never ever seeing him again; it terrified him to think about where he was now and what he was doing. Were the others safe? Apart from his own death that's all he cared about, he couldn't bare to see one of his friends put through the same horrific nightmare, he would rather Paul be back here, as far as Greg was concerned he was already dead, Paul couldn't hurt him anymore, his emotions had shut down, atleast if he was here, he could be sure that his friends were safe. It was at that moment that Paul walked in; he took one glance at Greg then walked straight back out again, concealing something in his hand. He was no longer tied up, but Paul must have known Greg had no energy to attempt to escape again, just sitting against the wall, stunned. It made him shake when Paul came anywhere near him, he had the power over his young captive and knew it, watching him shrivel up and tense whenever he came near. He could smell Greg's fear, it made him feel supreme at last. That would teach them all for looking down on him! It was time to call the man he hated most in the entire world but first things first. He smiled down at Greg as he stood over him, Greg tried to back away but there was nowhere for him to go, he was backed into a corner by Paul, for the first time he could see what he held in his hand, a knife, Greg eyed it fearfully as Paul crouched down to his level, eye to eye with him. Paul reached out and grabbed Greg's chin, then he slowly almost lovingly grazed the knife down Greg's left cheek, all the time looking straight into Greg's terrified eyes. He slowly let it cut deeper, until Greg winced in pain.

"There" He grinned brightly "we now have identical scars" The blood ran down his cheek, dripping onto the floor. Then, Paul did something truly repulsive licking the blood from the cut as it ran down Greg's face. Greg felt like he wanted to throw up. Paul demanded he held his arms above him, he securely cuffed him to the pipe once more, and then just for fun he decided to slash his arms too, he didn't want to hurt him too much, well not yet anyway, he just wanted him to fear him. Greg couldn't help but cry out in pain no matter how hard he tried to conceal it as the blade cut roughly into his skin. He couldn't help but notice, how careful Paul was not to sever vital arteries and cut deep enough to cause real pain but not a fatal wound. He wondered how long this torture would go on for, he found himself wishing that Paul would just knife him through the heart and be done with it. Paul seemingly bored with slashing, went out again, and returned an hour later with a box of things, he walked up to Greg and placed a thick blindfold over his eyes and stuck a strip of duct tape over his mouth. He obviously didn't want Greg to see what was in the box, then he heard his voice one more. "Mr Grissom it's wonderful to hear from you again".

An accomplice, the CSI's were reeling from the news, who could possibly be helping Paul? It was the question they had to answer and quickly. Nick and Sara had told a horrified Grissom what they had found in Paul's house. Grissom knew time was running out for Greg, his team were physically and emotionally drained but he needed every body possible to explore every angle. They had no solid leads but somebody needed to talk to the victim's neighbours and the friend that found them. He sent Catherine and Sara back to the crime scene and Warrick was analysing security footage of the surrounding area in the hope of finding the vehicle. Nick was busy analysing the letter and envelope for any chance of fingerprints. Grissom was working through their case files for anybody who specifically had a grudge against Grissom or Greg. He wasn't getting anywhere, he sat back in frustration and rubbed his eyes, lack of sleep was catching up with him but he was not going to give up now, he was determined to find Greg, he didn't deserve to suffer. The phone in his pocket suddenly began to vibrate; he answered it cautiously on the second ring. "Hello"

"Mr Grissom it's wonderful to hear from you again"

Greg's kidnapper, Grissom gripped the phone tightly, his rage threatening to spill over. "Where the hell is Greg?"

"Greg's safe for now, you don't need to worry I already told your friend Nick that"

"I don't care what you said to Nick, I want to speak to him myself"

"Hmm I'm not sure if you can"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well" Paul smirked looking over at Greg "I don't think he can talk at the minute"

Grissom's heart rate dropped "Why, what have you done to him?"

"Oh don't worry Griss he isn't dead, yet."

Steam was coming out of his ears, Grissom could practically see the evil grin on Paul's face, and he wished he could just reach into the phone and strangle him.

"Why are you doing this Paul? Greg's not done anything to you"

"Oh so you do know who I am! I didn't think Nick could possibly be as stupid as he makes out. So, out of interest Grissom, how did you figure it out?"

Grissom smiled to himself, he couldn't resist. "Let's just say you're not as smart as you think you are"

Immediately he detected the change in Paul's voice, the smug cool composure was gone replaced by a fierce anger. "I really don't think it's wise for you to say things like that and upset me. I'm the one that's got your favourite lab tech here; you really wouldn't want him to get hurt because of your big mouth." He kicked Greg viciously in the chest to prove his point. Grissom heard him cry out in pain, he winced at the sound. "Paul are you still there?"

"Of course Grissom, did you hear that? You did that, I didn't lay a finger on him till then; actually I'll be kind I'll let you speak to him one last time. Paul's voice was immediately replaced by a scared whisper.

"Grissom?"

"Yes Greg it's me, hang in there kid, were going to find you"

"Griss, I'm scared" The simple statement frightened him; there was a genuine fear in Greg's tone of voice that he hated to hear, had Paul really terrorised him that much? Greg had always been the youngest one, he had never sounded so young and childlike.

Gil Grissom's heart was breaking for him, Greg had done nothing wrong, didn't deserve to be in this position. "Greg, listen its OK"

"Griss" Greg's voice suddenly became stronger "Griss, do you think that I would have made a good CSI?"

Grissom never ever cried but he could feel tears beginning to form, Greg sounded like a little boy, he had lost all hope.

"Oh Greg" he sighed "You will be a fantastic CSI" he said firmly, deliberately emphasising the present tense. "I have absolutely no doubt about that Greg"

There was a silence at the other end except for the sound of Greg sniffling then finally he spoke in barely a whisper "Grissom, I don't want to die"

In that moment Grissom wished more than anything that he could change places with Greg, he was so innocent, so young.

"Greg I…" but he was cut off.

"Well aww wasn't that sweet" Paul mocked "He means a lot to you doesn't he?"

"Yes he does, I could never ask for a better replacement"

"Exactly!" Paul spat out, "he was my replacement, and he took my job"

"Is this what this is about, are you jealous of Greg?" Grissom asked incredulously

"Partly" he smirked "but this is about getting my revenge on you for what you did to me. Greg's just got caught up in the crossfire"

Grissom was vaguely aware of a presence in the room, as Paul continued "You know what Grissom I like him he's young and spunky, got a great smile and is oh so very handsome, he tastes great"

Grissom felt sick to the pit of his stomach, Sara was right; he was sexually attracted to Greg. "Are you still there Grissom? It's a shame he has to die really, but mark my words he will die and there's nothing you can do" He taunted him. "I'll be sure to let you know where the body is"

"You fucking sick son of a bitch!" Grissom raged, completely losing his composure "Don't you dare hang up, DON'T" the click told him he had done that.

He put his head in his hands, Paul was going to murder one of his team, and there was nothing he could do to stop him. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, Warrick.

"You Ok Grissom?" He asked concerned

"That bastard is going to kill Greg, Warrick and there's nothing we can do about it!"

"I wouldn't be too sure!" exclaimed Nick running into the lab excitedly.


	13. No Hope Left

A/N: Thank you for your reviews guys they are appreciated so much! I almost forgot about this chapter in all my excitement, im writing so many chapters im getting all confused! But here is Chapter 13 and im very pleased to say that Chapter 14 will follow much quicker than expected as I have managed to secure an internet connection for my new student home so updates will be just as regular as previously although Ive had such a good time writing this story I'm writing way more chapters than anticipated as i dont want to end it!Do let me know if you feel it is dragging on a bit, we're just about half way through now with twists and turns to come!

Greg wanted to die, he had enough, his last glimmer of hope had been cruelly extinguished, his body had being disgustedly violated, he felt so so dirty, he didn't even try to fight him anymore, there was no point he always won. Paul entered the room, Greg braced himself for another beating or abuse, he didn't even feel pain anymore. To Greg's surprise, he unlocked the handcuffs that restrained him to the pipes and untied his ankles. Without a word he lifted Greg to his feet, he didn't even try and resist, he was so weak and broken, he allowed Paul to pull him up and dragged him outside. For the first time, Greg could see where he had been held captive, it was just some old ramshackle place in the middle of nowhere, he could have shouted himself hoarse and nobody would have come to his rescue.He laughed bitterly to himself thinking of how he had held out hope that somebody would find him, would save him from this torture, how stupid was he? Nobody was coming for him, there was no point hoping anymore, he wasn't going to be rescued by some miracle, he was going to die, why fight it?Paul manoeuvred him carefully over to the open trunk of his car, he was going to be dumped in it any second now.

He found himself thinking of his friends, his family the people he deeply cared about who he was never going to see again, he even found himself thinking of all the one night stands he had and how he had never been with anyone he truly loved before. How he would never be able to tell the woman he loved how he really feels and howhe would never be able to fulfill his ambitions and dreams he had held since he was young. He was not going to become a CSI, he would forever be known as that tragic 'lab rat' who played his music too loud. He wondered what it would be like to become part of that elite team, if he could ever have been accepted. Level headed, calm dependable Warrick Brown and his partner in crime Nick Stokes, funny, charming and determinedly focused. He wanted to be part of that. Catherine Willows, so stylish, so intelligent, so thorough, he wanted to impress her, he knew he could have made her proud. Sara Sidle, beautiful, brilliant Sara Sidle, the woman he had a ridiculously bad crush on but also the woman he craved to work with. He knew he could have learnt so much from her! Now he would never have that chance and finally his thoughts wandered to Gil Grissom. The man he respected and admired so much so much, his inspiration, it made it even harder knowing the last words he had ever heard from his mentor was 'that he will make a fantastic CSI'. Grissom had faith in himbutnow he would never know.

Suddenly, it was though a light went on in his head,None of the CSIs would just accept their fate, why should he?Greg snapped to his senses, no! he was not going to die without a fight! He allowed himself to be submissively dragged to the car, when suddenly using what little strength he had left, he twisted himself free of Paul's grip pulling him to the dirt ridden ground, surprised Paul pulled Greg down with him and the pair traded blows as Greg fought for his life. With renewed strength he rained down punches on his captor. Paul, incensed at being tricked, hit him harder until blood readily flowed. Both men's faces were a bloody mess, as they viciously fought, Greg using every ounce of energy he had to kick and punch at the man he so despised.He rolled out of the way as Paul attempted to stick the needle in his arm once more.

He got up to run but was pulled down once more by Paul's desperate lunge they fought on the dusty ground until Paul finally ended Greg's brave resistance, grabbing a rock and bringing it down with a sickening thud on the back of Greg's head. Pain immediately exploded in Greg's head before he slumped forward into Paul's lap.Blood immediately pooled beneath him and for an awful moment Paul thought he had killed him too soon. He was relieved to see the young man breathing, that was not how he had planned it to end! He hastily wrapped a cloth around his head wound, applying just the right amount of pressure. He gathered the badly beaten Greg up in his arms, tying his wrists and ankles before tossing him in to the trunk and slamming the lid shut. He afforded himself a smile, the kid was tough just as he thought but not strong enough, he climbed into the driver's seat, safe in the knowledge that the CSI's were coming, but once again they would be too late.


	14. Gone Up In Smoke

"We got a trace on that call! Paul must have tried to block it but, we got it!" Nick announced excitedly. "It's a heavily wooded area just north. Its come from a small cabin" Nick smiled, Paul had made a mistake, and Greg would be with them all soon.

Grissom wished he could share his optimism, but after that conversation he had just had Greg could already be dead. He had been careful to conceal the calls so far, why make such a slip up now? He daren't tell Nick what Paul had said to him, Nick looked so happy and optimistic, he wasn't thinking carefully like he normally did, didn't see the holes in the developments, he just wanted Greg back.

Warrick though, had seen Grissom's reaction to the phone call, he had never seen him like this before, he began to fear that they were going to be too late to save Greg.

The entire team left in a convoy for the woods, pinpointing the call to the small partly concealed cabin. They hurried out their vehicles, barely remembering their kits in their haste to get to the cabin. Nick was already sprinting for the door, completely forgetting about his own safety; only one thing was on his mind, Greg. Grissom and the others were more cautious, grabbing their kits. Outside the cabin they immediately spotted a pool of fresh blood on the floor outside. A large pool of blood and a blood stained rock. This was the right place. Catherine and Nick were already tugging at the door of the hut. Grissom was about to follow when his phone began to ring. He stopped to answer it, eyes on Catherine and Nick who had just entered the cabin.

Nick kicked open the door of the cabin, his eyes swept the small room confirming what he already feared. Greg was gone. "Dammit!" He cursed loudly. Catherine shone the torch inside the small room, a chair, blood stained handcuffs, a broken glass and most worryingly of all more pools of blood. "Greg was here alright" She grimaced.

"He set us up!" Nick shouted angrily, "he let us come here to find an empty room!" Catherine placed a comforting hand on Nick

"We'll find him Nick, he's screwing with us. Greg's still alive, if he wanted to, he could have left him here for us to find"

Nick reluctantly agreed and watched Catherine leave to go pick up her crime kit, he was just about to follow her when something caught his eye. Fixed in the corner was a tiny surveillance camera, curious, he edged up closer to it.

"I'm watching him now, Grissom" was the simple greeting Grissom got when he answered the phone. "He can't see me but I can see him, he's pretty when he's angry, you were too late again weren't you? I gave you all the clues you needed as well, shame."

"I swear to god I will kill you myself" Grissom promised savagely "if you kill him"

"How does it feel Grissom to be so helpless, to know somebody you care about is going to die? Say goodbye to your CSI Mr Grissom"

Despite the situation, Gil found himself correcting his mistake "Greg's not a CSI"

"I know" Paul grinned happily "I wasn't talking about Greg, he's already being blown up once, I didn't think it fair to do it again."

Suddenly with mounting horror, Grissom realised just what Paul was getting at. _Nick!_

He didn't even have chance to scream a warning before the cabin blew up right in front of Gil Grissom's horrified eyes.

A/N: I am so sorry for the cliff hanger, I PROMISE to update as soon as I can really I will but its fresher's week here and I am going to be so busy in more than one way. Apologies again, I don't want to keep you hanging too long.


	15. Aftermath

A/N: Well the wait is over guys sorry it took me longer than expected to update i know how frustrating it is when stories leave you hanging like that... Again, thanks for taking the time to review its lovely to know that people are reading your hard work. So chapter 15 and its all about to get rather interesting...

For a moment, Grissom was too numb to move, watched the flames licking up from the remains of the cabin, which had been blown apart. Catherine had been sent flying by the force of the blast and was lying in the dirt, head down not moving. Sara and Warrick who had been examining tread marks were also injured. Sara lay in disbelief at the fiery scene in front of her, the cabin was gone, and so was… "NICK!" she screamed his name over and over, tears streaming down her bloody and mud caked face. "NICK!" dazed, she tried to get to her feet, only to be pulled back by an equally stunned Warrick.

"Sara no! You can't go in there, there could be more blasts! If Nick was in there then…" His voice got caught in his throat as he choked back the tears that were threatening to spill. "We've gotta help Cat" he said indicating the redheaded still form lying yards away. Warrick ran forward to her side and checked for breathing "She's unconscious but alive!" He shouted, relieved. The paramedics who had arrived in case Greg was there immediately ran over to tend the injured Catherine.

Sara got up off the ground, blood streaming down her face, her hands grazed and hurt, shakily she got to her feet and surveyed the scene in front of her, where the building once stood was now a smouldering mess of charred remains. Suddenly her eyes spotted something behind the building a small black bundle almost buried by dirt. "Nick?" She whispered to herself, as she stumbled forward she could see him more clearly "Nick!" Ignoring the pleas of the fire marshal that had arrived on the scene, she ran to his side, tenderly she rolled him over and gasped, his face was bloody and blackened, terrified she checked for a pulse, she almost cried with relief when she felt the faint pounding in his neck. "He's alive!" She cried joyfully to Warrick who was rushing to her side,she carefullycradledNick's head in her lap"Nick's alive! I need a medic here!" she shouted to urgently to the waiting medical teams.

Grissom finally snapped out of his mini trance when he heard Sara's cries.Mulling over in his mind, what had just happenedPaul had deliberately lured them here, he had tricked them againhe had planted a bomb in the hut,with the intention of killing whoever entered the sickening trap but Catherine and Nick had survived the deadly blast.. Grissom watched unnerved as his two injured CSI's were loaded into the ambulances. Warrick and Sara who had minor cuts and burns were tended to by the paramedics as Grissom was reluctantly treated for shock. "They going to be OK?" He asked to no one in particular/

"It seems Nick bore the brunt of the blast butcouldn't have been in the cabin at thetime, if he was he wouldn't have had a chance of surviving" Warrick said surveying the smouldering remains. "Catherine was knocked unconscious from behind by the force of the explosion but she's going to be OK, they both are, they were lucky"

Grissom breathed a sigh of relief, when the building blew up seemingly with Nick in it… He shuddered at the awful memory of the explosion, with Paul's manic laughter ringing in his ears as he watched the building disappear before his very eyes

. The priority was still locating Greg, only now he was two crucial team members down, Catherine and Nick would both require an overnight stay at the hospital no matter how much they would protest when they both regained consciousness. It was dark now, almost coming around to 24 hours since Greg was kidnapped. Their only lead it seemed now was to find the accomplice.

"Did you manage to get samples of the blood before the explosion?" He asked Sara, his mind returning to the work at hand

"Yes" she confirmed "and the blood stained rock, I'm running them for tests as soon as I get back to the lab"

"Did you find out anything else?"

"The soil was very disturbed and kicked up in places, like a scuffle had taken place on the ground" Sara reported her findings

"Greg fought him" Grissom mused, feeling a small swelling of pride that Greg hadnt given up, he was a fighter, just like he thought he was.

"The way these footprints sink heavily into the ground, indicates he was probably carrying Greg" added Warrick. "The car was parked here, so he had to carry him a fair bit, possibly he was unconscious or ..." Warricks voice tailed off, not wanting to exhaust that fear they all carried in their mind.

"But that doesn't tell us an awful lot" Grissom moaned frustrated. "Sara what did you get from the friend?"

"Not a lot" she admitted. "He called David, that's our vic, at around 8.30pm to arrange to go out later. David said he would meet him at 12: 00am, when he didn't show he went round to find out why"

"Brass said there was no sign of forced entry; they knew the killer, what was this kid's alibi for the time of the murders?"

"Pretty solid one, he was at one of the big casinos until about 12:00am, gambling problem, CCTV confirms it" Grissom sighed, right back to suqare one and time was running out.His phone immediately started vibrating. It was probably Paul gloating about the bomb. He bit his tongue and was surprised to find it was Ecklie.

"Ecklie, what's up?"

"I found your accomplice Grissom" He said somewhat breathlessly.

Grissom was definitely listening now "What? How? Has somebody come in and confessed." He could feel his hopes rising once again.

"No not exactly. Remember those clothes in the lab, you wanted routinely tested?"

"Yes, Jack Robin's?"

"Well we just got the test results back. His top was already bloodstained before he was shot"

"I'm listening"

"There were two sources of blood, one was obviously from the bullet, but we also found a speck of blood that didn't belong to Jack Robins. The blood is your vic's David Walmsley"

"Thanks" he said quickly,stunned he hung up, he was immediately confronted by Sara.

"What is it Grissom" She said terrified it was bad news about Greg

"We've found our accomplice"

"Great" she said "Who?"

"It's Jack Robins"

A/N: Of course i couldnt kill Nick! but i didnt just do this for the shock factor as you'll see later, hopefully new chapter will be up towards this end of this week.


	16. Storm on The Horizon

A/N: New chapter time guys and its the title one! As you will see the title of the story isnt as random as it has seemed! Next chapter by the end of the weekend at the latest guaranteed folks!

Greg awoke to find he had a splitting headache to compliment all his other injuries. He tried to bring his hands up to feel his head but quickly discovered they were tied once more. He tried to scream but no sound came out, he was gagged. He was curled upon his side in the darknesshe soon realised that he must be inside the trunk of Paul's car,though the car was not moving. Had Paul left him to die? He couldn't hear anything so he struggled to get free, he moved his hands againstthe bottom of the trunk and realised that they weren't tied, they were cuffed behind his back, no chance of freeing himself there then, he lifted his legs up and kicked desperately at the lid, only for it to fly open anyway; he was greeted by the evil sight of Paul Simmonds leering over him. "Welcome Greg, to your final resting place" He reached in and viciously yanked Greg from the trunk. "What will Grissom do when he finds your body?" Greg stared straight ahead, his mind in another place completely, he didn't hear what Paul said, didn't even really take any notice of his surroundings. He couldn't be hurt anymore. He found himself craving death more than ever to finally put an end to this miserable ordeal. He was vaguely aware of Paul pulling him along in the darkness; he didn't try to stop him. He suddenly realised where he was as his feet got soaked, the water was freezing cold, he automatically flinched. Paul grinned evilly. "See I figured you've already survived fire, so lets try another element, water" Greg was stood about ankle deep in water, he used chains to fasten Greg's ankles to the pipes, then brought his arms behind the pole, restraining them securely behind his back. He stepped back and admired his handiwork. "See the way I figure it is you have three hours left before this drain completely fills up and you drown and if the forecasts are right and we have the storm that's scheduled, well then you'll have less left then that. Any last words?" He said, temporarily removing the duct tape from Greg's mouth

"Go to hell" Greg exclaimed

"Such a waste, we could have had a beautiful relationship" He kissed him hard on the lips one final time before resealing the duct tape over his mouth and tying a blindfold over Greg's eyes. "Goodbye Greg" He said walking away back through the already rising water "I have other business to attend to"

All of Grissom's team were inadvertedly at the hospital. Catherine and Nick were both recovering; Warrick, Sara, Brass and Grissom were there to visit one patient in particular.

Grissom wasn't even going to try conceal his anger. "You lied to us Jack"

Jack Robins was sat up in his hospital bed when the three CSI's and detective walked in. He knew he had been found out. "You killed Lucy Walker and David Walmsley didn't you?" Grissom was in bullish mood, didn't try to skirt the issues.

Jack didn't even try to deny it "I did what I had to" He said defiantly

"Why?" Sara asked "Why get involved with a lowlife like Paul Simmonds?"

"Because he's my lover"

Paul had heard on the radio about the 'injuries' to two CSI's after an explosion. There was nothing about any deaths. He wondered how he had possibly survived. He was going to give Stokes a permanent injury. He smiled to himself as the rain began to fall steadily, Sanders did not have long left. He entered the hospital, and casually walked up to the front desk. He had cleaned his face up as best he could but some of the scars that Greg had dealt him remained. He smiled at the receptionist. "Hi I'm looking for Nick Stokes from the Crime Lab? I need to talk to him about what happened today. I'm Detective Orson" He said flashing one of his many fake IDs. The young receptionist eyed the handsome man suspiciously but told him where he could find Mr Stokes. His room was guarded by two police officers. "Hey guys it's OK to take a break now", he said smiling reassuringly at them. The two glad of a break headed in the direction of the coffee room. Paul slipped in to Nick's room, locking the door behind him and closing the blinds. Nick was lying in the bed, hooked up to some machines, his limbs, Paul noted, disappointedlywere all intact. He stirred; Paul felt it was time to introduce himself. He walked over to the bed. "Hello Nick" He whispered in his ear. Nick's eyes flew open, he immediately felt a gloved hand close on his mouth, and looked up in horror to see the hand did indeed belong to Paul Simmonds. "When I move this hand, if you so much as dare to shout, I will blow your brains out" He said waving the gun menacingly. "Understand?" Nick reluctantly nodded his head. Paul released him. He watched Nick's eyes dart desperately to the panic alarm. "Don't even think about it Nick, you'd be dead before your finger hit the button."

"Where's Greg?" Nick demanded not even thinking about his own safety.

Paul smirked at him "To quote a famous film, I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you, although how you survived my little trap in the first place I'll never know"

"Simple" Nick smirked back "I walked out, the ticking camera was kind of a giveaway you know"

"I'll give you credit Nick, you're not as dumb as you look"

"What are you here for Paul? To finish me off? You wouldn't even get clear of this floor before they caught you"

Thunder rumbled in the distance, causing Paul to break out into a smile. "The storm's coming" He said mysteriously.

Nick looked at him quizzically. There was a knock at the door, "Mr Stokes? Are you OK?"

"You say one wrong word and you've just killed your little friend" Paul threatened, opening the door to the nurse he was all charming smiles. "Sorry, I've just got to finish questioning him, will you give us a moment"

The nurse glanced in at the patient, who stared back at her uncomfortable; his eyes seemed to be pleading with her. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She decided to go tell the CSI Gil Grissom, who had requested to be kept up to date with Nick's progress. Something about that detective was sinister.

The rain was beginning to fall heavily now. "Not got long left now" Paul muttered.


	17. Face Off

A/N: As promised Chapter 17 is here (wow chapter 17 never thought i'd write so much!) and Uh oh i just know you're going to hate me for the ending of this chapter... but i promise to update quickly and hey i've never let you down yet!

The water was approaching Greg's knees, and rising steadily as soon as Paul had left him in the darkness, he had tried desperately to free himself, he was finding it difficult to breathe, he could not shake the gag off, or free his arms or legs, this was it. Almost exactly 24 hours since he was kidnapped, he was going to die. It was a horrible way to die. He didn't want to cry anymore, just felt a strange numbing sensation. His body was cold, the water was simply freezing. All he could do was wait for the water to submerge him.

It was as Grissom was interrogating Robins relentlessly that Brass noticed the nurse, gesturing outside. "I see Mr Grissom is busy but I just thought I should let you know you can go and see Nick Stokes as soon as the detective has finished speaking with him".

"Wait what detective?" Brass questioned, confused "I'm the only one that should be seeing him"

"Detective Orson." She replied. Brass continued to look at her blankly "Orson? He's about 6ft, short brown hair, and scar down his left cheek"

"Oh shit!" Brass exclaimed. He shouted to Grissom, panicked "Griss! Paul's here! He's with Nick now!" Grissom was already running, his face aghast, questioning "How the hell did this happen?" before demanding the police officers to guard Jack Robins with their lives.

Paul was still stood over Nick. Nick was trying to appeal to Paul's better side. "Come on Paul, seriously man why are you doing this? You don't want to hurt Greg, he hasn't hurt you. Greg thought he was your friend. I did, we were all friends. You don't hurt friends"

Paul looked genuinely confused "We aren't friends"

"Yes we are!" Nick insisted "We had fun that night at your house right?"

"No that was just so I could get close enough to you!"

"No I don't believe it was Paul, you like me and Greg, you don't what to hurt us"

Paul was close to breaking down "No, no Greg must suffer for what he did to me"

"Greg didn't do anything to you man, please just drop the gun and tell me where Greg is, it's over Paul" Nick pleaded

Paul looked completely unsure what to do, but still held a firm grip on the gun, he was pointing at Nick. "Grissom must suffer" he stuttered "for his sins and so must you and Greg"

"Please Paul don't do this" Nick begged

"Why Nick? I'm going to prison anyway; I may as well take two of his CSI's down"

"No you wont" said the voice in the doorway. Grissom.

"Don't come any closer Grissom" he said aiming his gun at Nick's head. "You don't want to lose another one"

Grissom put his hands up "You win Paul, I'm not coming in. Let's talk about this"

"Nothing to talk about Griss. You failed to believe me? You then to add insult to injury, fired me in front of the entire lab! You never got any biological proof. I told you then and I can categorically state now I did not rape Louise Stevens. I was framed; you let a rapist walk free!"

All eyes were on Grissom. "If what you say is true then I am genuinely sorry"

"Bit late for that now Griss! You know I idolised you, I aspired to be exactly like you, I was devastated, destroyed after that, you took my dreams away, you never showed me any respect, no encouragement"

"Paul, put the gun down" Grissom demanded calmly "Tell me what you did with Greg"

Paul's eyes were huge as he spoke, his hands cold and clammy holding the gun. He looked Grissom straight in the eye with a steely resolve "You want to know why Greg, huh? Greg is a mirror image of me ten years ago but with one crucial difference. You show him the respect that I was never shown, you give him the encouragement I was never given and he gets the opportunity that I always wanted and yet never had, to become a CSI! Why should he get that chance?"

"Because he deserves it" Grissom said quietly

"No!" Paul roared "he doesn't and he will never get that chance" He cocked the trigger aimed at Nick and Grissom felt his whole body tense. Nick sucked in a huge pocket of air. He never took his eyes off Paul as his face broke out into a huge smile; he whispered it so quietly "You'll never find him in time". With mounting horror Nick realised what Paul was going to do. "NO!" he screamed

BANG! The sound of the gunshot reverberated around the stunned hospital room.


	18. Our Time Is Running Out

A/N: Unfortunately for me im stuck in bed poorlyand cant go to my lectures, luckily for you that means i have some spare time on my hands and so I'm giving you lucky people a midweek update! Aren't I good to you? Oh and well done to all those people who guessed correctly hehe it wasnt meant as a guessing game just more of a tense ending. Well were getting closer to the end now, will Greggy be saved? Well you'll just have to wait for my devious mind to rewrite the last couple of chapters (19-22)because i wasn't happy with what I had written first time around, fear not though, I'm doing it right now!

For Nick it seemed like everything was happening in frightening slow motion, in reality it had all happened so quick nobody could stop it and now they were stood over his body. He saw it again in his minds eyes, the laughter dancing in Paul's disturbing eyes as in one quick easy motion he had lifted up the gun that was aimed at Nick and had turned it around and pulled the trigger before anybody could realise what he was doing and stop him. He had shot himself in the head, just like that, in an instant he was in a pool of blood on the floor. Nick threw himself on him and grabbed him

"NO! you cannot do this you son of a bitch!" he screamed desperately hopelessly trying to revive him.

"Nick! He's gone, he's dead" Grissom said quietly,pulling him off Paul.

When Nick finally looked up to face Grissom and Brass, his face was streaked with tears. "How are we going to find Greg now?" He choked.

"Maybe we should face up to the fact that Greg is dead" Grissom said solemnl, fearing the worst.

"No! He isn't" Nick fiercely denied "The way Paul was talking was that he is still alive. He said 'You'll never find him in time' meaning he's still alive but won't be for much longer. Until you find a body he is alive"

Nick's determination to find his friend was overwhelming. Grissom looked at his brave friend and CSI stood before. He had only just narrowly escaped being killed in an explosion and in his physical appearance it showed, his face was bloody and bruised and his arms and legs had also being badly burnt, his normally perfectly coiffed hair was singed and had clumps missing. But in Nick Stoke's eyes, Grissom saw something he had never before seen in the young CSI, a steely determination, passion and overall firm belief that they would find their missing friend. He soon realised it was matched by all of his team, Greg Sanders was the missing link that held his team together and my god were they going to find him.

Sara was interrogating Jack Robins like she had never interrogated a suspect before, after Paul's suicide, he was their one and only lead. Warrick was already down in the car lot, ripping apart Paul's car like a madman, for anything a single scrap of evidence that would lead to Greg. Grissom was on his way to join Warrick when he heard a familiar voice, loud and clear arguing with a nurse animatedly. The redhead was gesticulating wildly. "Catherine" he approached "What the heck are you doing?"

Catherine at first was somewhat surprised to see Grissom. "I'm discharging myself" she said firmly.

"Lady", the harassed young nurse spoke, "I really wouldn't advise it, you've just had a concussion and the doctor recommends at least an overnight stay…"

"It's just a bump on the head!" Catherine interrupted abruptly. "I'm fine, really" She said justifying her decision to a stunned Grissom as well as the nurse. "I have perfect 20/20 vision, I can walk in a straight line, my hearing is as normal, and please I need to leave now"

The nurse relented and allowed her discharge there was no point arguing with the fiery redhead. "Sign here"

Catherine gratefully accepted the sheet "Thank you"

Catherine was all business immediately "I heard what happened Griss, he doesn't have long left does he? Where do you want me?"

Grissom continued to stare open-mouthed at the stubborn woman stood before him. He always knew she had balls but even so… "Cat" he tried "You've just been through a traumatic experience"

Immediately fire was shooting from her eyes. "My experience" she said icily "was nowhere near as traumatic what that poor boy is going through. That bastard has finally ended his own pathetic existence and I'll be damned if hes going to take another innocent life with him!" There was an edge to her voice Grissom had never witnessed before.

"Okay" he sighed, "you can help Warrick search Paul's car but please on your way, don't let Nick know you discharged yourself, I don't want him getting any insane ideas. If Nick could, he would walk out of this hospital right now in the middle of the storm and with the condition he's in, we really would end up with a dead CSI on our hands"

Catherine smiled and agreed.

"I admire your strength Catherine thanks for doing this"

"No problem" she replied turning to go

"Oh and Cat? Don't forget your umbrella"

Luckily Paul had parked his car in the sheltered part of the car park, so Warrick wasn't getting too wet as he examined each and every aspect of the car. Paul had gone into the hospital planning to kill Nick and not planning to never come out again and it showed, the normally immaculate Simmonds had left what Warrick hoped was a minefield of evidence. The trunk it seemed yielded the most important clues. He shone the torch into the interior and immediately discovered a pile of wet hastily chucked in clothes and soaking wet boots, he lifted them up to examine them and found the insides were just as wet as the outside "that can't just be from the rain" he muttered.

"What have you got?" said a voice from behind, startling him.

"Catherine?" he said in disbelief "aren't you supposed to be…"

"I'm fine" she quickly cut him off "doctor said I only had a mild concussion so I discharged myself". Warrick continued to look her like she was still suffering from concussion. "Look" she sighed "We need every body available on this case and that includes me and if Nick could believe me he'd be down here in a heartbeat but he cant so you got me so I'll ask again what have we got?"

Warrick gave a small laugh in amazement and shook his head "What do you make of these?" he said holding up the sodden boots.

"He was out in the rain for a long time?" Catherine guessed

"Yeh but these boots are probably wetter inside, like he had been wading in water or something if it was just the rain then the outside would be wetter. These clothes are also soaked through; he ditched them at last minute. He pulled them out for closer inspection; the jeans were practically cardboard because they were so wet. The dye was running out.

"He was up to his knees in water" Catherine observed

"Yeh" Warrick agreed, "The million dollar question is where?"


	19. The Truth Will Out?

A/N: Wow seems like ages since I've updated but its been just about a week there may be a 2 week gap coming up soon unfortunately, assessments must come first I'm afraid, rest assured if i have chance I'll get the last few chapters up ASAP

"So Jack" Sara began looking at the sullen man. "What possessed you to go out and do a serial killer's work?"

"It wasn't like that, how would you know? You were still in college when that happened"

"When what happened?"

"When it all happened! When this whole sorry mess started"

"You want to tell us all about it then" Grissom said swiftly walking into the room; the scowl that Jack gave Grissom did not go unnoticed by Sara.

"I happened to bump into him two years ago, to cut a long boring story short we became involved together"

"And when did you become aware about your boyfriend's erm extra curricular activities?" Grissom said, voice dripping with sarcasm

"He never killed anyone when we were together!" Jack said angrily

"No, he got you to do it instead" Sara commented

"I did what I had to" He repeated "We had something in common and wanted to act upon it"

"And what was that?" Sara probed

"Him" Jack spat, pointing at Grissom "we both wanted revenge on him"

"When did you become a member of the 'we hate Gil Grissom fan club'?"

Jack's attention was focussed totally on Grissom now, his eyes smouldering with hatred. "When you failed to protect her" he said slowly, his eyes burning accusingly into Grissom. "When you failed to protect my sister"

Grissom understood now "Louise was your sister."

"Yes, we may not share surnames but she is biologically my sister, she was under your care and yet she was raped in your own building. You failed her"

"You do realise the man you shacked up with, your boyfriend was the prime suspect" Grissom said

"He didn't do it! He swore to me he didn't do it, he was set up!"

"How can you be so sure Jack, how can you believe a single thing that man said"

"Because I love him, you never had any proof to convict him and you never would because he was innocent"

"So how did he persuade you to go into his little killing spree, you would do anything for him right? Well isn't that lovely because the same couldn't be said about him. He tried to kill you"

"What went wrong Jack?" questioned Sara "Trouble in paradise?" Jack glowered at Sara.

"If you don't want to talk Jack, do you mind if I try to explain what happened?" Grissom posed

All he got in return was a scowl so Grissom took that as a sign to continue "You agreed to do as he said because as you say you love him, you killed the young couple using your knowledge of forensics to leave a clean crime scene. You wanted revenge against me but you soon realised, he didn't have that in mind well not directly, he had other plans, he wanted to use Greg. You were shocked but of course you agreed, you killed the couple but then you had second thoughts, you couldn't see an innocent you care about get hurt" Grissom knew he was right, he could see it written all over his face.

"I tried to stop him" Jack recalled "he didn't deserve to be hurt"

"You weren't in the lab last night, you just got back from the crime scene, that's why we found you where we did, you only just made it, you changed your mind, you couldn't go through with it, Greg has always been your friend so you tried to dissuade him, but he wasn't having any of it, he was determined what he was going to do and nobody was going to stop him, not even you"

"I didn't know why Greg, why pick on Greg? I didn't see what it would achieve, he's a nice kid, that's why I told you what I did, I hoped I gave you enough"

"Well Jack, to you it may have been confusing, how can attacking Greg be revenge on Grissom? But your boyfriend hid a dangerous obsession, an obsession with Greg" Sara revealed

"I don't believe you" Jack said horrified.

"Think about it Jack, he was killing two birds in one stone, he was getting his revenge on Grissom for what happened all those years ago, but he was also getting his revenge on Greg, the man he is so jealous of it has driven him to the point of an obsession that turned sexual" It made Sara sick to even think about it, but she had seen the evidence, she knew it was true "Once he had finally got his hands on Greg that was it, he shot you"

Jack had tears in his eyes now "This was never supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to be this way"

"You know what Jack, you probably have one way to avoid the death penalty, and that's to tell me where your boyfriend has Greg"

"I don't know" he answered immediately "I would tell you if I did I swear and I would tell you if I had any idea where Paul may be"

"Oh we know exactly where Paul is" Sara confided

"Then why don't you ask him where Greg is?"

"Because he's dead" Grissom stated

"What?" Jack's face whitened in shock

"Yes your boyfriend shot himself not before trying to take down two of my CSIs. So you better tell me everything you know about his plans"

Jack sat with his head in his hands, still trying to recover from the shocking news that Paul was dead. "He never told me! God I swear I have no idea where Greg is, I wish I did, so much" Grissom could tell he was being genuine, now Paul was dead he had no reason to protect him and he shared no malice towards Greg. Jack could assist them no further.


	20. One Last Chance

"Is it too much to hope to find a map with the location circled" Warrick commented as he and Catherine continued to search the car. Catherine smiled sadly

"I don't think no criminal would ever be so kind" she shone her torch into the trunk, the beam picking out blood, it wasn't even dried up, still fresh, Catherine swabbed the blood, knowing full well who it was likely to belong to. It wasn't a huge amount of blood, but was worrying enough. Something else had caught her eye, a single hair; she held it up to the light, a blond hair. Greg had recently being in this trunk, the blood was still fresh, did that mean he was still nearby. They didn't know where to start looking that was the problem.

"Catherine, I found something else, it was just on the floor, he must have dropped it" Warrick was holding a small key

"Handcuff keys" Catherine remarked "Nick found some cuffs in the cabin, I doubt he would keep the key to those, find anything else?"

"Nothing, all we got to go on is the wet clothes; let's hope Jack can help us"

"He doesn't know anything" Sara said joining them, "All he knew was that Paul would take him to the cabin, he doesn't know what his plans were other than that."

The three CSIs stood helplessly out in the rain; before Paul died he had told Nick and Grissom that they would never find him 'in time', in time before what happened? The night was getting blacker and blacker, and the rain fell heavier as the storm began. The outlook for finding Greg was getting gloomier by the second.

Nick, after his hospital room had turned into a crime scene had been moved to another room, on the left wing of the hospital, he had an excellent view of the gathering storm outside as the rain lashed the windows Nick's misery grew. He had received an update from the team. Jack Robins did not know where Greg was and Paul's car yielded nothing concrete apart from wet clothing.

A powerful flash of lightning fully illuminated the room, it was a bad storm. Suddenly, he jolted upright remembering the conversation he had with Paul, before Grissom confronted Paul. _The storm is coming_ he had repeated that before saying 'he's not got long left' what significance did the storm have, why did he keep mentioning it and smiling_? It must be connected to Greg_ _somehow _Nick thought. What possible damage a storm could a storm do to Greg? Nick thought long and hard, outside the floor was flooding rapidly, flash flooding. The drainage system Nick noted was struggling to cope. Then like the lightning bolt it hit him, could that be it, a storm drain, was that where Greg was? He was excited as he began to mull the possibility over in his mind, a storm drain, which fills up with water, that's why he said he wouldn't have long left, the heavier the storm was, and the quicker it would fill! _That's gotta be it_! He thought excitedly.

He shouted to the police officers manned outside his new hospital room. Fearing somehow their patient was being attacked again, they came running in urgently. Stokes was sat up in his bed, his eyes shining.

"You got to get a message to Gil Grissom" he said breathlessly "Tell him they have to search the nearby storm drains, that's where he is I'm sure!"

The youngest police officer looked at him like he had finally flipped his lid but promised to relay the message immediately.

He spotted Grissom about to leave with the remainder of his team as they prepared to return to the crime lab, he ran across the car lot and banged urgently on the window of his car.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Grissom demanded winding down his window.

"Mr Grissom!" he gasped "I have a message from Nick Stokes! He says you need to look for Sanders in the storm drains!"

"Based on what! Nick's hunch!"

"He seemed really convinced Grissom; I think he could be right, do you trust him?"

"Of course"

"Then I think you should do as he says"

"Well thank you for your recommendation Stevens but if Nick's wrong, we could be wasting valuable time by going on this wild goose chase"

"What are your other options Grissom, return to the lab and try find some forensic proof where he is? Sanders could be dead by then and you know it" Officer Stevens challenged.

"Where do we start? There are miles of sewers and drainage system." The more Grissom thought about it, the more he began to think that Nick could be right, Paul had chosen a place that would be nigh impossible to pin point and they did find those wet boots and clothing. Of course it could all be part of an elaborate decoy but as Officer Stevens had said what was their other option.

"Nick thinks specifically a storm drain, the nearest is about 3 miles from here" Stevens offered helpfully

Grissom thought quickly, the more and more he thought about it, he began to become convinced that he was right but there was also the nagging doubt that it was a set up. If he was there though and they waited to get forensic proof and they were too late though, Grissom could never forgive himself.

He quickly informed his CSI's of the change in plan and called in search and rescue teams, there were only three storm drains in the immediate area. Grissom, Warrick, Catherine and Sara went with one of the teams whilst Brass led the other teams.

In the car on the way, there was silence; they knew they were drinking in the last chance saloon. They only had one chance to save Greg that is of course if Paul was telling the truth and hadn't killed him already. It was a horrifying possibility that had stuck in Sara's mind ever since news of Paul's suicide. Fate couldn't be so cruel could it?

Sara wrapped her waterproof jacket tightly around her as the other CSI's did the same, they gathered on the ground outside the huge storm drain and listened to the instructions of the search and rescue guy, who struggled to make himself heard above the driving wind and rain. The teams fanned out to comb the area. Immediately Warrick spotted something promising at the site, tire tread marks, he couldn't be sure but they seemed identical to those he and Sara found at the cabin. There was no time for analysis the number one priority was finding Greg

. "Somebody was here recently!" He yelled over the driving wind and rain and occasional thunder claps. Catherine and Sara dashed over to the main huge drain as Warrick and Grissom helped the team lift it.

"Greg!" Sara yelled "GREG! ARE YOU HERE? Can you hear us?"

Catherine shone her torch into the drain, all she saw in the darkness was angry swirling water, but then the powerful beam picked up something further down, something that looked… blond! _Greg._ Her heart soared.

"Oh god! He's here!" She cried "Greg's down here!"

Immediately there was a flurry of movement at Catherine's news, she heard one of the search and rescue teams frantically calling his colleagues at the other site "The boys here!"

Catherine didn't hear the muffled reply but guessed it was something along the lines of is he 'alive'

"Undetermined" the phrase sent shivers down her spine, from her vantage point he looked, looked _dead. _She prayed to God she was wrong.

Sara was all for jumping straight down right there and then but was reluctantly persuaded of the danger.

"Where's the nearest access point?" Grissom demanded "Where does the water flow out!" The team looked around frantically,

"There!" Warrick cried pointing at the huge opening, further up field. They ran like they never had before to the pool of the water, and waded into the dark tunnel, the water was flowing fast now and they were up to their waists in second.

"I don't see anything!" Sara coughed in dismay

"He was further up than this, where the water was rising highest!" Catherine declared

Finally, they did see him, clearly now, the water was up to his neck almost, he wasn't moving. Warrick reached him first, he was freezing.

"It's Ok Greg! I got you, were here now" He tore the strip of duct tape from his mouth and removed the blindfold; he was unconscious and barely breathing. "Shit!" he swore.

The rest of the team had reached him now, but they were unable to move him. Sara took a deep breath and dived into the murky waters, horrified she discovered the ties that were pinning Greg down. She came up for air.

"His ankles and waist are tied" she reported "with chains"

Both Warrick and Grissom dived under to help Sara free Greg. Catherine held him, trying to keep his head above the water; he was lower down they were because of the weight of the chains. He had gone blue from being in the freezing water for so long. "Come on Greg! Stay with us!" she pleaded feeling his breath rate slow down further. Sara came up for air beside her "we can't free him" she sobbed "the chains are too tight!"

"I'm not leaving him!" Catherine screamed above the raging water

"Were gonna have to! The water is getting higher and higher, it's going to submerge us rapidly" said one of the search and rescue guys. "There's nothing we can do for him now" He yelled "I'm sorry! Were going to have to leave him"

A/N : i know, i know i'm so evil for leaving it there, but I'm taking a break from my very important essay to just get this chapter done, so you're very lucky to have this hehe


	21. Depths of Despair

A/N: Well I'm in the happiest mood ever today having met my Idol (not telling you who but some UK readers may get the clue!) So I thought to celebrate I would put up the next part, sorry its such a short update, more soooooooon

None of the CSIs were budging one bit, they had come this far they were not going to give up on him now.

"I'm going to keep trying!" Warrick announced, ignoring the pleas of search and rescue to leave, to them Greg was just another victim, to Warrick, Sara, Grissom and Catherine, he was one of the family and Nick would never forgive them if they left, having finally found him!

"We're staying" Grissom said determinedly "were going to try free him"

The lead search and rescue guy shook his head "It's your choice but you're on your own, I can't leave my men in danger"

Sara dived under the water again with Warrick and pulled at the chains around Greg's ankles with all her strength, they loosened a little. Warrick pulled the other end of the chain and to their delight it began to unravel and loosen. Sara was able to pull Greg's ankle free of the chain, before she had to come up for air again

"We've almost got his ankles free!" she exclaimed to Catherine who was still holding Greg's headabove water. Sara's head disappeared under the water once more as it was Warrick's turn to come up for air and Grissom to go under. Together, they worked Greg's ankles free of the chain, it was a good job that his legs were so skinny, that they could slip them through the chains. Sara quickly lifted him up and pulled his legs out of the water as Warrick got to work on the chain around Greg's waist. Now both women were holding Greg as Grissom and Warrick fought to free him. The chain around his waist finally came loose and they had almost freed him from the pipe, as the water flowed dangerously high. But then they realised something else, his hands were handcuffed behind his back, wrapped around the pipeit was a bitter disappointment. The CSI's were beginning to feel the affects of the icy cold water; Sara was shivering uncontrollably as she held Greg above the water.

"He's handcuffed!" Warrick growled in frustration.

"I think I've got the key!" Catherine yelled back at him "Here hold Greg" She said letting go of his head, which Grissom held securely. She dove into her pocket "I got it!" she said clasping it like it was the precious gift in the world.

"I hope it's the right one", Warrick remarked "But you'll never be able to unlock them under water, too much pressure."

"You're going to have to hold him up as far as you can" she said to Warrick and Sara,

"Hold him from under the water as long as you can! Griss, slide his arms up the pipe as high as you can so the cuffs are out the water" Catherine instructed, taking charge of the situation.

"Ready? Now!"

Warrick and Sara lifted Greg on their shoulders underneath the water and held their breath. Catherine clutched the key tightly as Grissom held his arms up. All the while she was praying it was the right key, the handcuffs came up above the water and Catherine inserted the key into the lock and turned, the cuffs snapped loose.

"I did it!"

Warrick and Sara let go of him and resurfaced. Catherine caught Greg as he fell forward limply. She and Grissom held him as they dragged him out, carefully keeping his head above water as they struggled to keep their own. They finally saw a light at the end of the darkness as the water levels gradually dropped. Greg was draped around Catherine and Grissom's shoulders as Sara and Warrick, held him either side of his waist. It was like this how the dishevelled soaked five emerged. Search and rescue were still there as were numerous paramedics, they all rushed towards them. The exhausted CSI's carried Greg away from the water,it was only as they laid him down on the grass that the CSIs discovered something horrific. Greg was no longer breathing.


	22. Everything Will Be Alright?

A/N: Penultimate chapter time guys (sob sob) I have loved writing the story, wrote way more chapters than anticipated but I hope you've enjoyed reading it. What's this rumour about Greg dying in the real CSI world! Please can somebody fill in a very worried English student? They can't kill him off they just can't! Anyway enough rambling, you want to know what happens next after that very nasty cliff-hanger (sorry about that!) Without further ado I present you chapter 22.

Disclaimer: OMG I've just realised I've not written one of these! Please don't sue me lovely CSI people I'm only a poor British student! Don't own CSI, the only thing I own in this story are the characters you don't recognise from the established CSI franchise and of course the storyline is all dreamed up from my devious little mind.

"Dammit Greg! Not now! Not after all we went through, you're not dying on me now!" Grissom cried. He urgently began CPR before the paramedics could even reach him, breathing life into Greg's lungs and then beginning chest compressions. "Come on Greg! Come on!" He pleaded, the chest refused to rise, he wasn't responding. Catherine and Sara watched helplessly, tears streaming down both their faces. Warrick looked on in horror, unable to believe that was Greg lying there lifeless on the grass. Gil was not giving up, breathing for him again. Nothing. He remained motionless. Grissom was struggling to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill, they had found him too late, and Paul had won. Suddenly the small body began to respond, the chest was rising by itself and Greg began to cough violently as he struggled to breathe again. Grissom quickly got over the shock of seeing him revived and sensibly rolled him onto his side, so he did not choke on the water that filled his lungs. "That's it "he encouraged "Spit it all out". Greg spat out the water that had threatened to clog up his lungs, a sea flowed out of his mouth, slowly his eyes opened

."Griss?" he croaked in disbelief at the face hovering above him, convinced he was going crazy and Paul had morphed into Grissom.

"Yes Greg, it's me, its over we found you, you're alright now" Slowly, more faces swam into Greg's view, Catherine was tightly clasping Warrick's hand, her face stained with tears but a smile beamed broadly on her lips. Sara was also stood there, staring down in disbelief at him, was he in Heaven? Was Sara an angel? Or worse was he having an out of body experience and they were staring down at his body? He became acutely aware of the rain lashing his face; did they have rain in Heaven? Finally he took in the commotion surrounding him, the flashing lights of ambulances and the police all around. It was real Grissom was real, they were all real, he was alive! He tried to speak but his throat burned and he realised he was staring like a gaping goldfish.

"Found? How, He said I was gonna die…never find me…you came" Greg was struggling to make sense of what happened. Warrick draped blankets around him as he shivered violently, his skin was going blue. The paramedics took charge quickly loading him into the ambulance and also handed blankets to the CSIs who were soaking wet. As the doors were about to close on him, Greg suddenly remembered something else and his eyes filled with tears once more "Wait! Where's Nick...Oh god he did kill him didn't he?"

"No he's alive Greg, Nick's alive, don't worry" Sara called out, she saw tears, tears of relief running down his face and they locked eyes for a moment before the doors closed on her young friend, the same friend who had just 'died' moments ago. It was the end of two days of hell she never wanted to experience again.

The four brave CSIs were treated for the affects of hypothermia, having spent so long in the icy cold water. The ambulance carrying Greg was followed by a second ambulance carrying Grissom and Sara and the third with Warrick and Catherine. Grissom sat huddled in blankets on the opposite side of the ambulance to Sara who was wrapped in grey blankets and foil. Her hair was sopping wet and her make up had been completely ruined by the water and her tears but she didn't care about her appearance in the slightest. The two sat in silence for a while.

"I really thought we had lost him" Sara eventually said

"So did I"

"You saved his life Grissom"

"We all did, we all got him out of there, besides we should probably thank Nick, if it wasn't for him then we would definitely have been too late."

Sara didn't want to think about what would have happened if they were too late; it was bad enough to find him barely breathing. Suddenly, everything that had happened these past two days caught up with her, the massacre, Greg's kidnapping, the explosion, Nick's injuries, Paul's suicide, finding Greg then almost losing him again.

She broke down, making no attempt to hide her tears as they fell freely and cried heavily, great big sobs. Grissom scooted across the ambulance and held Sara as the emotions she had kept bottled up exploded now. "Let it all out" Grissom soothed holding her hand as she buried her head into his shoulder "Just let it all out"

At the hospital, Nick was like a caged animal, pacing anxiously in his room. It was almost two hours since the team had gone, and they hadn't heard a word since. Nick was beginning to seriously doubt himself now; if he was wrong then Greg was almost certainly dead, no! That bastard couldn't win. His sadistic grin would be forever etched on Nick's mind, he wasn't taking Greg with him, he couldn't. Nick fell into a troubled sleep.

Greg was in a bad way, the doctors revealed to his anxious team mates on arrival at the hospital. It was a miracle he survived. As well as the hypothermia from the water, Greg had also suffered head forced trauma, as well as numerous bruises and cuts to his arms, legs and ribs, there were needle marks all over his arms where he had been repeatedly injected with some kind of numbing drugs. Worst of all was the likely possibility that Greg had been repeatedly raped, the doctor revealed sadly to the devastated CSIs. They were not yet allowed to go in and see Greg but they watched him from the window, in the harsh light of the room they saw the full extent of Greg's injuries, they had not even noticed in the drain. Catherine let out a sob as she saw his lithe body lying in the hospital bed, broken and bruised. There were tubes hooked up to him everywhere and he had a huge bandage around his forehead. His eyes were closed, having been sedated, his arms that were rested above the blankets were starting to return to his normal colour but his skin was marred with so many bruises and marks for it to be normal. He didn't look like the Greg that they all knew and loved, it was somebody else lying in that bed; it didn't look like Greg Sanders.

Nick awoke with a start to find sunlight streaming through the blinds of his hospital room, he had slept all night! He had to find out what happened. The nurse walked in "Morning Mr Stokes" she smiled "You have a visitor, a Sara Sidle? You know her?" She asked carefully, not willing to make the same mistake that had allowed a psychotic killer to get in his room before.

"Yes!" Nick exclaimed "Send her in please"

She hadn't even got half way into the room before Nick pounced on her "Please tell me you found him" He begged.

"Yes we found him" she smiled, gratefully accepting Nick's hug

"Oh thank god" Nick heaved a big sigh of relief "He is going to be ok?"

"I won't lie Nick he is in a really bad way but he's alive and out of danger and that's all that matters" Sara replied "How are _you_ feeling?"

"Better, I can stand up again" he said with a small smile. He studied Sara stood before him and noticed for the first time what an awful state she was in. She had panda eyes, and looked like she hadn't slept in days, her hair was unkempt and tangled and her top was ripped.

"Sara no offence but you look awful, what happened?"

"You don't look too great yourself" she joked "Well we found Greg where you said we would but it took a long time to free him water rising fast, I got wet, make up ran, hair got wet and smelly. Saved Greg, revived Greg, cried quite a lot, came to hospital, slept on that chair in the corridor, came here, that just about sums it up"

Nick quickly realised that in a small way Paul had won, he had succeeded on one aim, all the CSIs had been put through hell, these last couple of days. Hopefully though it was all at an end now. "When can I go and see him?" Nick asked anxiously

"Not yet" Sara admitted, "He's sleeping now and then the doctors will have to run tests..." Her voice tailed off

"Tests? What kind of tests?" Nick asked sensing the hesitation in her voice.

Sara paused, took a deep breath, she knew Nick was going to be so angry and upset.

"Nick, the rape kit came back positive. He _was _raped. Nick please don't blame yourself, it wasn't something that you could have prevented" She pleaded.

Nick was shattered by the news, it was something they had all feared but to now hear the cold blunt truth was heartbreaking. "I wish I could have done something though, should have done something, I never even _sensed_ that anything was wrong. Damn he was clever!" His fists clenched into tiny balls, he had no outlet to release his anger.

Greg awoke slowly easing his eyes open and taking in his surroundings, he took in a sharp intake of breath as jagged memories slowly returned. Being attacked at the lab, held prisoner in a strange place, hearing water all around him and finally seeing Sara's face. He looked questioningly at the four walls surrounding him, finally realising he was in a hospital room, he felt so so weak and eventually fell back into a restless slumber.

The young man tossed and turned violently as he began to have some awful flashbacks "No!" He screamed fighting whatever nightmare he had in his head. "NO, leave me alone please get away from me!" his hands twitched defensively. "No let go of me please!" His screams were so traumatising it sent the nurse scurrying in. Grissom followed, alarmed and confused. Greg's eyes had snapped open and panic was written across his face. "Keep him away from me!" He screamed pointing at Grissom, eyes flashing with fear, all he saw in front of him was Paul grinning at him, "leave me alone!" The nurse desperately tried to calm the young man down, he was now sat up in bed, shaking from head to toe. Catherine suddenly appeared in the doorway, having heard Greg's terrified screams.

"Greg! It's OK it's me Catherine"

Greg stopped shaking "Catherine? Why are you here with him? Keep him away from me!"

"Keep who Greg?" She questioned, looking around confused "Grissom?"

Greg looked at Grissom once more and finally saw him through his confusion.

"Grissom?" He repeated weakly, the evil grin and dark soulless eyes had been replaced by Grissom's concerned face, he was hallucinating, Paul was stood there just moments before wasn't he?

"Paul was here!" he insisted.

Catherine clasped his weak hand in hers and spoke to Greg gently. "No Greg he wasn't Paul's dead he cannot hurt you any further, you're safe now I promise"

"He's dead, is he really dead?" Greg didn't want to get his hopes up, convinced he had somehow misheard Catherine, or it was all part of some cruel dream

"Paul's dead" She confirmed "I can't imagine what he put you through sweetheart but he can't harm you again"

Greg found himself crying in relief; his nightmare was finally over "how did you find me?"

"It's a bit of long story Greg, the important thing is you're safe and that's all that matters" Grissom replied, looking at the young man, lying all broken in the hospital bed, he would be bearing both physical and mental scars he would struggle to recover from. Greg smiled back at him weakly.

"Thanks"

"What for?" Grissom asked in surprise

"For coming to find me" He said it like it was unexpected, like he expected them to leave him to his fate.

"Of course we came Greg," Catherine said still clasping his hand "We would never have given up on you, you're part of our team, we care about you"

It was all Greg needed to hear, that despite everything he had been through at the hands of Paul, they still cared about him. He was part of their team.

"Catherine" He whispered "What happened to Nick? Why wasn't he there?"

Catherine and Grissom exchanged glances before she replied

"He was hurt in an explosion Greg but he's OK, he's upstairs, he can come down to see you when you're ready"

Greg nodded "I'd like that"

"Greg" Grissom probed gently "Greg the doctor's want to run some tests, they need to check you're not infected after um" He couldn't bear to say it.

"Oh" Greg's voice became small and his cheeks burned in shame and embarrassment at the painful memories.

Catherine's heart went out to him, he had survived but he would have to carry the burden of what Paul did to him from this day onwards. She hugged him, carefully making sure not to hurt him too much "You'll be OK honey" The nurses came in to dress him in one of those awful hospital gowns; they carefully helped him out of his bed and onto the wheelchair. It was obviously a painful manoeuvre for Greg who winced involuntarily as the orderly firmly but gently lifted him out of the bed and they wheeled him away.

"We'll be right here waiting Greg" Catherine called after him.

He offered Catherine a weak smile but inside, he was scared to death of what the tests might show.

A/N: One last chapter to come, just to wrap everything up in a nice neat way but still with the possibility of a sequel if wanted?


	23. Hope Springs Eternal

A/N: Ah, I bet you thought I'd forgotten hadn't you? Well you were right actually! I thought I'd posted the final chapter but then realised I hadn't even uploaded it. Doh! Well, here's the conclusion.

Greg lay shivering on the bed, enduring an agonising wait for the test results, the nurse smiled reassuringly at him; it was such a fake smile. He knew they all pitied him, it was written on their faces, the doctors, the nurses. _Poor kid! He'd probably be better off if he had died. _He wrung his hands nervously as staff walked in and out of his room, busily. The tests themselves had been awful being prodded and probed by complete strangers. The same stern looking doctor who had conducted the examination walked in, a very serious expression on his face.

He cleared his throat "Mr Sanders"

Greg could barely dare to look up at his face, he was so scared. Doctor Martin's face suddenly broke out into a huge grin. "Mr Sanders you are completely clear"

Greg thought he hadn't heard him right "What?" He asked stupidly

"All tests came back negative, you are clear of having any sexually transmitted infections, that includes HIV"

Greg sat back in disbelief; he had _convinced_ himself he was infected. He remembered little about the attack, but feared the worst.

"What about the drugs or the virus?"

The grin visibly waned "Ah, the drugs that were injected into you, they've mixed in your blood stream"

"What does that mean?" Greg asked alarmed

"It means you will feel the affects of the drugs for some days, drowsiness, nausea, vomiting. The doctor reeled off the symptoms. "Therefore it would be best if you stayed here until they wear off, so we can keep an eye on you"

"Oh" Greg said dejectedly

"Hey look on the bright side kid! At least you're clean and alive"

Again Greg found himself wondering if it would have better had he never been found.

"You should get some rest now, Greg, the police want to speak to you and you have visitors waiting to see you, I told them you need to sleep"

Greg nodded at him gratefully, he wasn't sure if he was ready to see Nick and the rest of the team just yet and he certainly wasn't up to facing a police interrogation! The nurse fluffed his pillows, doing her best to make sure the patient was absolutely comfortable.

"Can I get you anything Mr Sanders?" She smiled

Greg attempted to smile back, in normal circumstances he would be flirting like mad with the pretty young blond nurse but he barely noticed her beauty and in actual fact was ashamed, ashamed of his ugly scars on his face and arms, his off colour skin, his bruises and bandaged head. He adjusted his position the best he could so the 'good side' of his face was shown. "No thank you"

She went to shut the blinds to allow him some privacy and walked outside the door about to switch the light off when he suddenly called her to

"Why is that policeman stood outside?" He questioned alarmed, catching sight of the uniformed officer stationed outside his room. "Am I in danger?" He demanded.

The nurse looked uncomfortable for a second before that smile that was intended to be reassuring returned "Oh don't worry about him honey, he's just there as a precaution"

There was something in the way she said it, that made fear tighten around Greg's chest again, there was something they weren't telling him about, he was sure of it, he moved around on the bed until he could get as comfortable as humanly possible with a bruised and battered body, he once again fell into a restless slumber.

The next morning, Greg was feeling marginally better and reluctantly allowed permission for the police to talk to him, they asked him so many questions that he found difficult to answer "Did he know of any accomplice?" "Did Simmonds ever communicate to anybody else?" "What exactly happened when he was in captivity?" The questions slowly got more obtrusive, more probing. Catherine who was overseeing the meeting saw Greg was getting increasingly more and more uncomfortable with the questions, squirming in the bed. The questions were becoming more distressing to Greg, he looked at her sorrowfully, his eyes about to fill with tears. She snapped.

"Ok that's it! He is not emotionally ready for this kind of questioning!" she said glaring angrily at the insensitive policewoman. The woman snapped her notebook shut with an irate clip. "Very well" She sniffed leaving the room.

"Thanks Catherine" He said quietly "But I could have continued"

"That was out of order! The way they were speaking to you" She said in disgust "They were speaking to you more like you were some kind of suspect rather than a" She faltered.

"You can say it Catherine" Greg interrupted "A victim, that's what I am, a weak pathetic victim, no point trying to cover it up" He said it so sadly, so dejectedly, resenting the fact that this was all that was left of him. A pitied ugly victim.

"Oh Greg" She sighed, wishing she could do anything to help him, him overcome this nightmare.

"Will you um send the others in now?" He requested of her "I'm ready to see them"

"Yes" She brightened " Nick Sara and Warrick are really looking forward to seeing you, I'll let them know that you are ready" She left the room abruptly, giving Greg time to mentally prepare, they were not just his team mates they were his friends so why was he so scared of seeing them?

The broad shoulders of Warrick entered first followed by a smiling Sara and finally Nick. Greg couldn't help but be shocked at his appearance, the burns on his arms and singed hair, the slight limp in his walk. "Hey man" the Texan grinned "It's so good to see you"

Greg tried to be bright, he tried to force a smile onto his broken face, and he failed miserably. He burst in to tears.

"Oh god Nick not you too! Look what he did to you, I'm so sorry"

"Hey! What's the tear for Greggo? No apologies needed man, what have you got to be sorry for"

"I'm sorry for being so weak" He said harshly "for allowing myself to be kidnapped so easily and dragging you into this mess in which you almost died"

Nick was momentarily stunned so Sara answered

"Where's this come from Greg?" She said astonished "You're not weak Greg, far from it, you're the strongest person I know, he was a psychopath no-one could have stopped him"

"It was my fault" He continued miserably "My fault that all those people died, that you all almost died" He said nodding at Nick, Warrick and Sara. "I befriended him"

"Greg stop this now!" Nick said trying to fight back tears "This is not your fault, blaming yourself isn't going to help anyone" He said it a lot harsher than he had planned, Greg looked at him.

"I can't help it" he sobbed "I hate what he's done to me, what's he taken away, I'm just a weak victim to be pitied, I should have died maybe things would have been easier for everyone, sure there would have been mourning but you'd get over it, find a new lab tech to hassle, at least you wouldn't have to deal with pathetic old me, being a burden, jumping at every little bang, fearing to step outside in the dark, not daring to answer the phone…"

His horrific speech was stopped by a stinging blow to his left cheek; he looked up stunned at the source of the blow. Sara was staring down in disbelief at her still throbbing palm, she didn't ever plan to hit him, it was a light slap but it still stunned everyone in the room.

"Just stop it, stop talking about this" She cried

The slap had the desired effect, Greg the realisation hitting him sobbed uncontrollably now. "I'm sorry" he repeated "so so sorry" Sara reached out to touch him, but Greg stiffened at her hand on his cheek.

"No don't"

"Greg I"

"No please just go" He said to all of them. Warrick Nick and Sara looked sorrowfully at him, not wanting to leave him in this state

"Just go" He turned on his side so they couldn't see his face, devastated, the three CSI's left. They joined Catherine and Grissom outside, and looked through the window.

As they looked at their destroyed colleague lying in his hospital bed, tears tracing a silent path down his face, they were all struck by the same thought. The Greg Sanders they once knew was gone, all that remained was a shadow of that man, Simmonds may have failed to have taken his life away but he had taken his soul.

Sara turned to Grissom, tears burning at the back of her eyes.

"What if he never gets better?" She said quietly

Grissom didn't miss a beat, "He will, he has to" His voice was full of confidence but Grissom's eyes were far from certain.

_One Month Later_

Why couldn't he see anything? His eyes were wide open but the blackness still greeted him.

"_I'm blind" _he panicked, bringing his hands up to his face, but he couldn't, they were pinned firmly behind his back. He realised his situation almost immediately, it all came rushing back. Not blind but blind_folded _and suddenly '_he'_ was there. His sticky hands were pawing all over his chest. His unpleasant breath, he was breathing all over him, it reeked of alcohol and tobacco. Greg's lips were suddenly rudely forced open, a protruding tongue danced with his own. Greg wanted to gag, tried to pull away, impossible. The hands continued to wander restlessly, probing areas that didn't want probing.

"Don't!" Greg tried to be forceful. In his mind he screamed it; in reality it was nothing more than a pitiful whisper. His attacker chuckled quietly, moving to nibble on Greg's earlobe, tenderly licking and sucking not unlike a lover but he was no lover. Greg's whimpering protests proved as much. He stopped very suddenly, pulled away then breathed in close to his ear.

"I will always be with you Greg, remember that"

"NOOOOO!" Greg's eyes snapped open, his heart pounding in his chest; he took several seconds to take in his surroundings. The comforting surroundings of his own bedroom greeted him, he glanced down at his wrists, free, he was free. Sighing, he sank back down into the soft pillows on his bed, it was his third flashback in as many days but this one was different somehow. It was too real; he could almost feel that breath on him once more, could feel his disgusting hands exploring him once more. Worst of all he could hear those haunting words as real as if Paul was beside him.

5 am, the digital clock flashed glaringly by his bedside, no point going back to sleep now. He dragged his body out of bed, wincing at the internal pain, his ribs were still very fragile and he grasped his sides. Moving slowly he hobbled into his bathroom, splashing cold water on his face, he looked up to the mirror and started. Just for a second, he thought the face of Paul Simmonds was looking out at him. He turned sharply, of course he wasn't there, he was dead. He had seen him with his own eyes, he had demanded to see the body, thought it might offer him some closure. He was wrong. Simmond's words echoed in his mind "I will always be with you". Greg clenched his fists in frustration. Simmonds was right. He looked in the mirror, this time only his sorry reflection stared back at him. It was a reflection he barely recognised, scarred and marked for life, his face cut, his arms cut and bruised. He reached up to feel the long jagged scar that ran down his cheek. He remembered that knife going in, slicing his skin open. His hands then found the back of his head, a huge ugly lump and a deep, deep gash was barely covered by his hair, his hair flat and messy, unstyled for days.

Gingerly his hands lifted up his silky pyjama top and pulled at the bandages across his stomach, burns on his abdomen. Simmonds had actually apologised for that, said he hadn't meant it, said he never meant to hurt him so badly but he had made him mad. He let the top fall over his wounds and studied his ugly reflection in the mirror. The scars his soulless tormentor had imprinted on him forever. In that moment, he _knew_, knew there was only way to beat him, one way to recover from the nightmare. Resolution was flowing inside of him as he grabbed the phone; he knew what he had to do.

The sleepy voice answered after four rings. "Grissom"

"I want to do it" Greg replied determinedly "I want to do this"

Grissom didn't need any clarification, he knew exactly who the young man was calling him so early and knew exactly what he was talking about

"Are you sure? It won't be easy Greg. One step at a time"

"I know but I can do this, I _have_ to do this, it's the only way I can beat that bastard" Greg's voice wasn't angry but passionate, he wanted to do this, he could do this.

"If you're sure you're ready"

"I am" he stated confidently "I want to start training and prove to that bastard that he hasn't taken my life away" He smiled grimly "I want to become a CSI"

Grissom smiled, he was right all along, Greg was a fighter. "I'm proud of you Greg; you're going to be a fantastic CSI"

Greg smiled, it was the words he longed to hear and my god would he prove it, to his friends, to Grissom, to that bastard languishing in Hell but most of all to himself. This time when he looked in the mirror, his reflection smiled back at him.

A/N: And that's it folks, thanks so much for all your reviews, you've kept me going and kept me from succumbing to the dreaded writers block! I would love to know your **overall** opinion on the whole story, constructive criticism is warmly appreciated!

I'm actually still toying with the idea of writing a kind of sequel to this, a sort of alternative (angsty) version of how Greg becomes a CSI, having to deal with the events of my story, trying to move on maybe one or two traumatic things he has to recover from? This is the summary I've come up with just now:

Six months ago, Greg was kidnapped and left for dead by a psychopath. Now, just as he's beginning to get his life back together, it's destined to fall apart all over again.

So? Do I continue? What do you all think?


End file.
